


You Can't Hurry Love

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Rosalie finds her mate in the new girl that won't talk, but Bella seems so calm and unafraid around her and her vampire family. There is more than meets the eye when Rosalie looks at Bella and one night they go too far. When Bella avoids Rosalie after that night, will Rosalie survive being away from her mate? Bella doesn't know how to tell Rosalie their one night of passion changed both their lives forever and she isn't sure how the blonde will react to the news. Add her need for Jacob to be around, Rosalie's sudden possessiveness and Bella's constant arousal when around the blonde, for one hell of a funny and complicated time.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 407





	1. Silent

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie was frozen stiff, in more than one way, as she stared at a car she had never seen before. They were currently in the high school parking lot and the owner of said car had the hood up and was underneath it. She had to admit the ass in the tight jeans was nice to look at too, but her main focus was the car. She couldn’t help but move closer as Alice grinned at her, creepily.

She could hear the click of the socket being turned and a bolt being tightened as they approached. The creepy little human Mike Newton shook his head as he appeared from the passenger side, “I don’t see why you don’t get rid of this bucket of bolts. You’ve had it for years now.”

The person under the hood straightened up, and Rosalie had to swallow against the muscles that rolled in the shorter persons back. The person didn’t speak but Newton shook his head, “Seriously Bella, it’s time to sell.”

Bella? The owner was a female? Her eyebrows rose in curiosity. She had made the same assumption that she hated, when men assumed she was a man when working on a car. Although she came from a time that women didn’t have jobs like that and maybe that’s why she had gone into the business of rebuilding cars in the first place.

“Come on Bella. There’s a truck for sale down in La Push.” Newton’s voice grated on Rosalie’s nerves. Bella turned, dark sunglasses covering her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her butt against the car.

Rosalie nearly moaned as she took the girl in. Her white muscle shirt was grease stained and tight on her muscled body. The muscles in her arms flexed slightly as she moved, and she dripped sex with her dark glare at the human boy. Rosalie felt herself harden for the second time in the last two minutes. Bella looked over at her and Rosalie nearly came, there was a streak of oil on the girl’s right cheek. She was the hottest thing Rosalie had ever seen. Her thin face was pale and dark circles were under her eyes. She was too thin, like she didn’t eat enough. Her brunette hair was pulled into a ponytail, slicked back with hair gel to keep everything in place.

Newton finally noticed her and Alice, “Bella this is Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They came in last year when you were…”

Rosalie watched Bella’s body tense, the muscles flexing again in reflex.

“Gone.” Newton frowned.

She nodded once at them before turning back to the car. Rosalie moved closer and Bella glanced at her before turning back to the car, the sunglasses staying firmly in place. Mike leaned towards Bella, too close for Rosalie’s liking and reached out to touch the side of the car. If Rosalie weren’t a vampire, she would have missed Bella’s hand snap out and smack Newton’s hand, causing him to jump back and rub his hand.

“Look no touch I got it.” He whined.

Rosalie smirked as she ran her fingers along the candy apple red paint, “Nineteen sixty-nine Ford Mustang Mach one, four twenty-eight Cobra Jet. Where did you get it?” She purred.

Bella stared at her behind the sunglasses as Mike shook his head, “It was her friends before she died.”

Bella moved lightning fast again as she grabbed Newton’s shirt and pulled him close, anger radiating from her body.

Mike shook his head angrily, “It’s the truth Bella.”

She shoved him away as Jessica hurried over, “Mike leave Bella alone.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Bella turned and refocused on the car, reaching back into it. Rosalie stood close to her and leaned on the car gently, “Is there something I could help with?”

Bella turned to face her before turning back to the car, hesitating while thinking. Finally, she frowned and moved aside. Rosalie took her place and reached to feel what Bella had been doing. She smiled as she stood, “The oil pump is leaking.”

Bella nodded as she rested her hip against the side of the car.

“It may just need to be adjusted.” Rosalie said as she moved closer.

Bella shook her head.

“Is that what you were trying?” At her nod Rosalie smiled, “You may need a new one.”

Bella’s shoulders slumped slightly.

Rosalie smiled, “I know a place in Seattle that may have the part, or it can be ordered. I can give you the name if you like.”

The bell rang across the lot and Bella nodded before moving to the front of the car, shutting the hood. Rosalie waited for the girl to grab her book bag from the trunk, noticing Alice had long ago disappeared. Bella turned to her with a frown.

“Mind if I walk with you?” Rosalie asked softly.

Bella shrugged and Rosalie walked beside her towards the building, “What’s your first class?”

Bella reached into her back pocket and held out a folded piece of paper. Rosalie took it and scanned the girls’ schedule. She had five out of six classes with the girl. She felt the excitement rush through her body. She only thought she didn’t want to be in gym class. She was looking forward to it now. She handed Bella the schedule.

“I’m in all but one of your classes.” She smiled. They walked in silence towards their first class.

Bella didn’t talk, Rosalie learned that in their first class. Even when the teacher talked to her Bella didn’t respond. She only nodded or shook her head, but Rosalie could hear so much more. Little facial features would twitch depending on her answers. When she had asked the girl if she liked Forks a small twitch at the corner of her mouth threatened a smile as she nodded.

Rosalie was intrigued in the girl, but it had nothing to do with her not talking. This girl was her mate, and she was drawn to her. She never thought she would find her mate let alone that she would be human, or be a she for that matter but it would be easier to explain her abnormal body to a woman.

She had been born that way and when she thought she would be able to hide it forever the high school boy she had once dated had found out her secret. She shook her mind of the memories and focused on the girl walking beside her. She looked haunted but strong. At lunch Bella had hurried from the class and Rosalie couldn’t find her when she entered the hallway. She frowned as she met up with Emmett.

“So, how’s it going with your mate?” He grinned.

She sighed, “She won’t talk.”

He frowned, “To you?”

She shook her head, “At all. I’ve tried everything and nothing.”

He smirked at her, “Now you get to always hear your own voice.”

She elbowed him roughly and he laughed. She shook her head as she walked towards the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of her family. Alice frowned at her, “Why aren’t you with Bella?”

“She left class before I could move.” She still couldn’t believe the human could move that fast.

“She’s out by her car. I saw her with Mike.” Alice trailed off.

Rosalie was on her feet and moving before Alice could finish what she had been saying. She found Bella’s car door open and she felt panic rise in her chest as she blurred across the lot. Mike had the girl pinned down in the backseat as he struggled with her. Rosalie felt the growl in the back of her throat as she grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards out of the car. He landed on the pavement, glaring up at her.

“This doesn’t concern you Hale.” He snapped.

She glared at him darkly as Bella quickly got to her feet behind her.

“Everything about her concerns me.” She snarled, “No go before I do something, we both regret.” A low growl vibrated her chest as she took a step towards him.

He pushed himself up and grinned at Bella, “We’ll talk later.” He turned and ran back towards the school.

She turned to the girl behind her. There were scratches on the girls face and the smell of her blood was strong, but this was her mate, and she could never hurt her. She ignored the scent of her mate’s blood as she moved to her and cupped her cheek. Bella turned her face into her palm and Rosalie felt a warmth spread through her body at the gesture.

Her mate wasn’t afraid of her. She wanted to be touched by her.

She smiled at the girl, “I would like to take you home.”

Bella suddenly jerked away from her, shaking her head violently.

Rosalie frowned at her. There was a hint of pure terror in the girl’s eyes and Rosalie’s beast reared its head, demanding to know what was terrifying their mate. It needed to soothe her, to comfort her but most of all, it needed to protect their mate.

She nodded, “Okay Bella. It’s okay.”

The girl’s body trembled, and Rosalie moved on instinct, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Her mate tensed at the contact for a moment before relaxing completely into her body. Rosalie grinned as the trembling stopped and she couldn’t stop the purr of content that vibrated her chest. Bella leaned further into her body as she purred, and Rosalie realized the girl liked the feeling.

Students began to fill the parking lot as they grabbed things from their cars for their last few classes of the day. She frowned as her mate pulled away from her, but the girl took her hand as she reached for her book bag in the back of the car. She couldn’t help but smile at the contact that Bella seemed to need as much as her as they walked towards her next class.

She spotted Edward sitting in the room and quickly replayed the scene in the parking lot for him before she thought, _please keep an eye on her._ She saw his slight nod before she smiled at her mate, cupping her cheek gently before heading for her own class. She spent the entire class worrying about Bella and it didn’t help when she felt panic begin to rise, like it had when she rushed into the parking lot.

She sent a text to Alice asking if Bella was alright, she never got a response.

.

.

Edward watched his sister cup the girl’s cheek, a warm smile he’d never seen on her face, before she turned and walked away. He smiled as he heard her excited thoughts about touching her mate. He watched the pale girl turn to enter the classroom, but Mike Newton wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Edward tensed at the contact; it wasn’t right that this pathetic excuse for a human was touching his sister’s mate. The girl shoved away from the boy and Edward grinned, she was perfect for Rosalie. He watched her hand Mr. Molina her schedule to sign and receive her textbook before she was directed to sit next to him. She didn’t look at him as she took her seat, sliding to the edge of the table. He took a breath to speak and froze.

The most mouthwatering smell he’s ever inhaled entered his body. Every instinct in him roared to feed. He wanted to rip the girl apart and bathe in her blood as he drained her body. He could kill everyone in the room, saving her for last. Savoring the smell of her blood pumping faster and the fear she would give off would only increase the excitement for him. He’d torture Newton first, but he would still kill him. She was close enough that he could reach out and snap her neck before feeding, she wouldn’t know what was happening.

Rosalie’s smile appeared in his mind. He couldn’t do that; he couldn’t hurt his first sister that way. She had come so far over the years and he hadn’t made it easy for her. He had hated Rosalie Hale the human and for Carlisle to bring her into their home and change her, a mate for him no less. He had been angry. She was a prominent person in the New York area and Carlisle was risking exposing them for her. He had seen, what was, in essence, her murder in Carlisle’s mind, and he understood why Carlisle did it, but it did not mean he liked it.

This girl was his sisters’ mate, and he would not do anything to hurt his sister. Class was half over as he finally took a slow breath and clenched his fists, determined to not be a monster. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I’m Edward Cullen.”

He grimaced at how he sounded, speaking through clenched teeth. The girl was going to think he hated her.

She glanced at him and he frowned at the scratches on her face, she had received during the lunch break and the sunglasses that were hiding her eyes.

He smiled at the warm look on her face, his body relaxing instantly, “You go by Bella?”

She nodded at him, glancing back down at her textbook.

“I couldn’t help but notice when you entered the room, but is Newton bothering you?” he asked gently.

Her body tensed and she shifted uncomfortably.

He nodded, “If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask, or poke and prod me if need be.”

He watched the corner of her mouth twitch as she glanced back up at him.

He couldn’t read her mind, as if she weren’t sitting right next to him, but there were subtle hints in her movements and expressions. She thought he was funny, and he smiled. She was interesting even though she hadn’t said a word to anyone. He made his decision right then to get the girl to smile. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he was excited by the challenge as he slumped in his chair, the feeling of happiness capturing his full attention.

When the bell rang, he was still in a blissed-out state while he watched Bella gather her items into her bag. Newton slid up next to the desk, “Bella I know we were interrupted at lunch so why don’t we skip last period and finish what we started.” He grinned widely.

Bella shook her head.

Newton glared at her, grabbing her arm roughly, “You’re coming with me.”

Edward blurred out of his seat and gripped the front of Newton’s shirt slamming the boys back onto the black desk across the aisle, “Leave her alone, you pathetic excuse for a human being.”

He could feel the beast inside wanting to make an example out of him. To show everyone not to mess with his new sister. He could easily rip his beady eyed head off or throw him across the room. Anything to get the arrogant boy leave Bella alone.

He felt a cool firm hand on his shoulder, and he calmed instantly, releasing the boy but not moving away from him.

Newton glared at the girl behind Edward, “You will be mine Swan. They can’t protect you forever.” He hurried from the room.

Edward glanced at the hand on his shoulder then looked at the owner. Bella stood with her hand clasped on his shoulder, her face calm and eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. He nodded and took her hand in his to lead her out of the classroom.

.

.

Alice sat in art and smiled widely at her drawing. Her new best friend’s face she was putting the last touches on, the sunglasses hiding the eyes that Alice couldn’t see. She couldn’t wait to be introduced to the girl, but she knew that Rosalie should be the main focus since Bella is her mate. Alice would have plenty of time with her in the coming months. Her body tightened as she slipped into a vision.

_Edward growled angrily as he blurred across his table in biology and tackled Bella to the floor before sinking his teeth into her neck, not being gentle. Bella’s small gasp was covered by the sound of Edward’s roar as the girl’s blood dripped from his mouth, his black eyes wild and feral._

Alice stood from her seat and hurried towards the classroom door. She slipped out into the hallway before another vision hit.

_Edward was staring at Bella intensely before he blurred across the biology classroom and drained each student one by one until Bella stood huddled in a corner, alone. Edward’s wild black eyes focused on her, an evil grin slowly spreading across his face as he stalked towards her, moving when she moved. He lunged at her and ripped her neck open with his teeth, blood spurting from her artery across his face before he lowered his mouth to her throat._

Alice clutched at her chest as she blurred down the empty hallway, “Jasper, Emmett, hurry.” The two in question, exited their classrooms and followed her as they ran through the winding halls, slowing to human speed as they found two different classes had let out early.

Jasper frowned at his wife’s panic, “What’s up darlin’?”

“Edward’s going to kill her.” Was all she could say as they hurried as fast as possible towards the science building. She gasped as she froze, slipping into another vision.

_Edward was grinning as he ripped Mike Newton’s arm from his body, the sound of wet suction filling the room as Newton screamed in pain. Blood covered the tabletops and floor of the biology classroom. Bella was watching from across the room, horror on her face. Edward ripped Newton’s head from his body ignoring the blood that pooled around him as he focused back on Bella’s lone form. He took his time moving towards her, enjoying the hunt as he grew closer and closer to the girl. The smell of fear filled the room as her pounding heart pumped her blood faster in her body. His mouth pooled with venom as he neared her shaking form. He gripped her wrists tightly before jerking the girl against his body and leaned down to her neck before slowly, savoring the moment, sinking his teeth into the warm flesh of Rosalie’s mate._

Alice stumbled slightly as more students filed out of the classrooms all around. Jasper was trying to send her calming waves, but it wasn’t working as they entered the science building. They ran into the biology room and she sighed at the sight of Mr. Molina frowning at her.

“Do you need something Miss Cullen?” He eyed her confused.

She shook her head, “We were looking for my brother.”

“Ah,” his eyes widened suddenly, “He and Miss Swan left a few minutes ago.”

“Thank you, sir.” She turned and the three of them left the room quickly.

Emmett frowned, “What’s going on Alice?”

“I would like to know that too sister.” Rosalie’s dark voice said as she approached them.

Alice frowned, “I saw…” she shook her head.

Jasper frowned, “Saw what?”

Rosalie glared at her as she felt her panic tick slightly higher, “Edward. He killed her in so many horrific ways.” She gasped another vision cutting her answer short.

_Edward grinned as he held Bella’s limp body, blood trickling down her neck. He dropped her to the ground and smiled as he inhaled her scent, the girl’s heart pumping weakly as she lay dying on the cold wet dirt._

“Forest. He’s somewhere in the forest.” She struggled against the overwhelming panic in her chest.

Rosalie growled, “There is miles of forest around here Alice.”

Alice glared up at the blonde, “I am doing my best Rosalie. It’s all coming on so fast I can’t think straight.” She rubbed her temples against the onslaught of visions, all of them ending in Bella’s death at Edward’s hands.

She shook her head, “We have to find him.”

Emmett nodded, “I’ll check the woods around the school. He won’t go too far.” He hurried out of the building.

Alice turned to Jasper, “You have to be there to calm him down.”

Jasper kissed her lips before hurrying after Emmett.

Alice turned to Rosalie, “It was so sudden. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Rosalie shook her head, “Let’s get to gym class, so it’s not suspicious.”

She nodded as she followed the blonde, her panic simmering in her chest.

.

.

Rosalie couldn’t stop the uncontrollable pain that was piercing her heart as she quickly changed for gym. Her mate was missing and the last anyone had seen her she was with Edward, who Alice watched kill her in different ways. She felt empty and helpless, the first time since becoming a vampire, as she stood in the gym with Alice as Coach Clapp walked in and blew his whistle.

“Today is an off day so we will be playing a few rounds of dodgeball. Newton and Cullen are team captains.”

Alice frowned, not in the mood for dodgeball. Rosalie didn’t blame Alice for anything. The pixie was good, but nobody was perfect, even vampires. Newton called for Tyler Crowley and Alice called for Rosalie. They took turns calling people for their team until Clapp blew his whistle again. They took their positions across the court from the opposite team as Clapp disappeared into the locker room.

When he returned, Rosalie’s head snapped up at the smell of mangos and fresh mountain rain and car grease. Clapp pointed across the gym and Bella nodded, her sunglasses firmly in place. She jogged across the court and slid between her and Alice. She felt her body relax as Alice smiled widely at the girl. She could hear Bella’s strong heartbeat as Clapp blew his annoying whistle and the game began. Bella dodged a flying ball and Rosalie caught it, grinning when Crowley cursed and left the court.

Bella was good at dodging but not so much at coordination. She tripped over her own foot, hitting her knee on the court when she went down, and barley missed being hit in the face by a fast ball. Rosalie glared at Newton as he stood smirking at the girl before he caught another ball, sending Angela Webber to the bleachers. Bella stood as she shook her head and resumed staying away from the balls flying at her. Rosalie knew if her heart was still beating, she would have had a heart attack seeing all the balls that were being thrown at her mate, and not gently either.

Alice frowned at her as she said in vampire speed, “Are they aiming for her?”

Rosalie growled, “Sure looks like it to me.”

Bella jumped over a ball and dropped to her stomach as three balls slammed into to the wall behind her with audible smacks. Rosalie felt the overwhelming need to protect her mate flare as she grabbed a ball and flung it across the room with a little too much strength for a human.

Jessica Stanley hit the ground with a thud as the ball landed perfectly in her stomach, but she caught the ball. Rosalie’s anger flared as Jessica tossed the ball to Mike and left the court, trying to breathe. Clapp called to her and she reluctantly left the court. Alice glared at the disgusting boy as Bella pushed herself to her feet.

Mike grinned at the brunette as his five teammates stepped forward with two balls each. Alice slipped in front of the girl as all the balls were thrown at once and Clapp called Alice out. Rosalie couldn’t take it anymore.

“There’s one left the game is over.” She snapped at the coach.

He shook his head with a grin, “Not until she’s hit.”

Rosalie took a step, but Alice caught her wrist to stop her from murdering the man that had a strange glint in his eyes.

Bella frowned as her heart raced in her chest and Rosalie worried the girl’s heart was going to fly out of her chest with how fast it was beating. Mike and his group moved to half court and Bella backed away until she hit the wall. Nine balls flew at her and she managed to dodge them all. The last ball flew at her as she finished with the nine and she turned, only to take the hard hit to the face. She hit the ground and the smell of her sweet and spicy blood filled the air around Rosalie’s mind.

Alice growled as she ran forward dropping to her knees in front of Bella. Rosalie touched her shoulder and Bella pushed herself up to a sitting position as blood poured out of her nose, covering her mouth and teeth in the red liquid. If it hadn’t been Bella’s own blood Rosalie would have jumped her on the spot, but she was more worried about her mate being hurt than what her libido was trying to tell her.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and shouted, “Back to starting positions.”

Rosalie glared at the man, “She needs the nurse.”

He shrugged, “She’ll be fine. She could toughen up a little, eh Swan.”

Rosalie growled low and deep in her throat until Bella’s clean hand touched her forearm. She glanced down at her mate and Bella shook her head, telling her it wasn’t worth it without saying a word. She pulled Bella behind her for the rest of the games, keeping Alice in front of them. Alice began throwing harder in anger as the games went on and Rosalie could smell that Bella was still bleeding. In between games she frowned when she realized the blood from her nose had stopped but the fresh blood smell was still there. Her mate was bleeding from somewhere else too.

Bella shifted away from her and she frowned at her mate. She whispered, “Are you okay?”

Bella nodded as she moved away again. Rosalie let her put the distance between them before focusing on the last round of dodgeball. When they were done, she turned to see that Bella had disappeared and she hurried to the locker room looking for her mate. She was the first on in the locker room and she froze in her tracks.

Bella was standing in front of a mirror with her shirt off and gently trying to pull blood filled gauze off her right side as silent tears streaked down her face. She stopped to take a breath and looked into the mirror. Even with the sunglasses Rosalie knew that their eyes had met, and the girl was now frozen in fear.

The locker room door opened, and Bella moved quickly. She dropped her shirt and grabbed her bag before running out the back door. Rosalie changed quickly and ran from the locker room following the smell of her mate’s blood out to the parking lot. She found the girl turning onto the road before the engine revved and she disappeared.

Edward was leaning against his Volvo and she glared at him, “What the fuck happened?”

He smiled at her, “She’s amazing Rosalie. She touched me.”

Rosalie growled, the possessive need to claim her mate presenting itself, “She’s mine.”

He nodded, “I almost killed Newton in biology for touching her and she put her hand on my shoulder to calm me.”

Rosalie sighed, “This is going to be a long few months.” Thinking about how many times already her family had wanted to kill Newton and there were only a few months of school left until the summer break.

Of course, now she wasn’t going to worry about homework very much. Bella was only a junior and there was no way in hell she was going to let her mate come to this place, with that disgusting boy without her. she knew her family would protect her mate, but it wasn’t the same. She needed to be with her mate as much as possible until she could claim her, leaving her scent on her whenever they were apart.

“Hmm, I feel this overwhelming need to protect her.” He frowned, “I already think of her as a sister. It’s very strange.”

Rosalie knew where he was coming from. There was something about Bella that pulled all of them towards her. They were drawn to her and even Edward who was so taken with her blood, only wanted to protect her. It warmed her heart knowing that he wouldn’t hurt her mate but even more so that he had almost killed a human to protect her. She felt slightly guilty about that, but Newton really was one of the worst boys she had ever met, at least since she killed the last one so many years ago.

Edward grinned at her, “Anytime.” He slid into the driver seat of his Volvo.

.

.

The rest of the week Bella kept her distance from Rosalie, and she was going to lose it soon. She would watch the girl pull into the parking lot and hurry into the building. The girl didn’t look at her in their classes together and she was finding seats that were across the room from her. When they would meet in the halls Bella would run away without really looking at her. Lunches the girl spent locked inside her car. She was frustrated and ached to touch the girl again. Friday hadn’t made it any better when a truck full of the mongrels from the Rez decided to stop near the girl and talk to her mate.

She had watched the entire time while those mutts would growl at her when they looked over at them. She hated that her mate was so close to them but still Bella did not speak. She didn’t touch anyone and wouldn’t allow anyone to touch her. Rosalie nearly came unglued when a younger wolf had tried to hug her mate and she was four steps towards them before Emmett and Edward caught her arms. Bella had turned around and it was the first time that Rosalie felt like the girl was looking at her, even if her eyes were hidden behind those damn sunglasses.

She spent all of Friday night hunting and as the sunrise peaked over the trees she returned home to shower. When she was dressed, she headed down the stairs as Esme blurred into the house with arms full of grocery bags. She frowned as she paused on the stairs, “Did I miss something? Normally you don’t go shopping this early.”

Edward appeared at his piano, “Bella is coming over in ten minutes.”

Her eyes widened, “What? Why? Is she okay?” her mind jumped to what her side looked like by accident.

Edward snarled as he blurred to her and glared at her.

She frowned, “Stay out of my head.”

“How could you not tell us that she’s injured. Her side looks horrible.”

Alice frowned from the sofa, “Is that why the blood smelled so fresh.”

She collapsed onto her back on the sofa, “Yes, but she’s been avoiding me since I saw that.”

Edward stared down at her as she looked at the ceiling, “You still should have told us.”

She growled at him warningly as the roar of Bella’s engine met her ears making her groan in pleasure. Alice smiled down at her, “She’s going to borrow some of your tools. I told her you wouldn’t mind.” Alice’s face disappeared.

“Wait, when did you talk to her?” Rosalie jerked up to stare at her sister.

Alice grinned, “We’ve been texting since last night.”

Rosalie face palmed herself, she could have been texting the girl the whole time. She felt like an idiot. She wanted to hear her mates voice but until then at least she would know exactly what the girl was thinking. She frowned as the car stopped and Alice rushed out of the house.

Rosalie listened as the car shut off and Alice spoke excitedly, “Good morning Bella. Would you like some breakfast? Our mother is dying to meet you.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes as the soft shuffle of feet sounded on the gravel before silence met her ears. Bella was quiet when she walked, and Rosalie smiled thinking about the fun she could have with that. Her mind tumbled into the gutter and she felt herself harden. Emmett grinned at her from across the room and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and collapsed back on the sofa. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Jumping To Conclusions

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie listened as Alice spoke, “Emmett come say hi to Bella.”

Emmett stood and crossed the room to her mate, “Good to see you Bella.”

She jerked up when the girl squeaked quietly. Emmett had her in a gentle bear hug and spun her in a circle. When he sat her down, Bella’s lips pulled into a smirk. Rosalie’s lower half twitched in response and she quickly crossed her legs. Her mate just smirked, at Emmett but she still smirked. She felt the warmth and happiness spread through her body as she smiled at the girl.

“I’m starving.” Emmett said as he wrapped an arm protectively around Bella’s shoulders and led her into the kitchen.

Alice grinned at Rosalie, “She’s _your_ mate get in there.”

She sighed and forced herself to move, trying desperately to think nonsexual thoughts. When she entered the kitchen, Bella was sitting on Emmett’s lap as he explained Call of Duty to her and she yearned for it to be her lap that Bella was sitting on. Which sent her mind right back in the gutter and she groaned again. Edward laughed as he entered the room and gave her a knowing look before crossing the room to join in Emmett’s conversation with her mate.

She crossed the room and sat at the table as Bella typed out a text to Emmett. His face lit up and he nodded happily, “Totally. We can play after you do what you need to, to your car.”

She nodded and glanced over at Rosalie, the sunglasses hiding her eyes still. She smiled at her mate and Bella stood to move towards her. Alice grinned widely as she came out of a vision and Edward smirked at her, his eyebrows high. She frowned at them for a moment before she turned her attention back to Bella. The girl took her hand in her own and placed herself in Rosalie’s lap.

Rosalie tried. Goddess did she try not to let her mind go there, but it was no use. Her mate was sitting on her lap and her eyes rolled back in her head, the gutter was where she would be spending the day apparently. Edward snorted at her thoughts, but she ignored him. She knew Bella had to feel her lower half, but the girl made no sign that she did. Instead, she shifted and leaned back against her chest, and it was the most comfortable position Rosalie had ever been in. She wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist in comfort, careful of the girl’s injured side, and rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder, inhaling her soothing scent.

Esme sat plates of food on the table and Alice grinned, “Bella this is our mother Esme.”

Bella stiffened slightly against Rosalie and she began to make small circles on the girl’s stomach with her thumb, hoping to sooth her. It worked as Bella relaxed and nodded at the food.

Esme smiled, “Eat as much as you like dear, there’s more than enough.”

Bella nodded before she took some waffles and eggs. Rosalie took her eggs and pancakes, sitting her plate to the side so she could eat with the girl in her lap. She felt Bella begin to move and she tightened her hold on her mate. She was not letting Bella leave her lap. Bella readjusted and continued eating happily.

She heard Esme’s vampire whisper so Bella couldn’t hear it, “When was the last time she ate?”

All of them frowned suddenly. Rosalie couldn’t remember ever seeing the girl eat and now that she looked at the girl, she was shoving food in her mouth as if it had been months since she’s eaten last. She pulled the bacon towards them and sat two pieces on Bella’s plate, smiling when the girl ate them right away.

Emmett and Edward began explaining the game more in depth as they ate, and Bella nodded in understanding. When they were done Bella cleared all their plates, even when Rosalie tried to protest. She helped Esme with the dishes before being scooped up by Emmett and whisked away to the living room, at human speed. Esme blurred to her as she stood from the table, anger flaring at Emmett.

“Rosalie, I don’t want to pry since this is new for you, but do you know anything about Bella’s home life?” The mothering tone coming out in Esme’s voice.

She frowned, “No. When I offered to take her home on her first day she panicked, like she didn’t want to go.”

Esme nodded, “I was afraid of that.”

“Why?” She asked curiously.

Esme shook her head, “A mother knows. We’ll discuss it later once Jasper has returned with Carlisle.”

Rosalie didn’t like the sound of that, but she nodded and headed for the living room. She frowned when she found it empty and heard Emmett’s voice outside. She hurried out the door and saw Bella’s hood up and her garage door was opening. She noticed Bella’s shoulders were tense and she took a small step backwards. She walked towards them and wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. She smiled as Bella relaxed into her.

“Emmett what have I told you about entering my garage without me?” She said sternly.

He grinned, “I wasn’t. Bella was.”

The girl tensed again before turning to face her. She grinned down at her, “Good. At least I know she has respect for tools and understands the importance of them.”

Bella frowned slightly and cocked her head at her.

She smiled, “You are free to go in whenever you want.”

The girl’s lips twitched, a slight blush turning the tips of her hears red before her face followed. The sweet and spicy scent of her blood filled her mind as the girl turned around quickly to walk into the garage. She watched her mate walk over to her organized toolboxes and pick out a few items she needed. The girl walked back out to her car as Alice leaned carefully on the car.

“You never answered my question last night.” The pixie frowned at her.

Bella shrugged at her as she got to work on the car.

Alice gasped, “That is rude.” And they were off.

Rosalie stood and watched as Alice held a perfectly normal conversation with the girl, without the girl actually speaking at all. She felt the anger in her chest as she realized Alice was seeing the girl decide to respond to her questions. For once she hated her sister’s gift. She wanted to know what Bella’s voice would sound like, she wanted to be the first one to hear it. She spun on her heel grumpily and slipped into her garage to ignore her feelings and work on her own project.

She had never really hated Alice’s gift before. It had come in handy so many times in the past, but this was a low blow to her. Bella was her mate, and it wasn’t fair that Alice heard the girl’s voice before her. It almost felt like a betrayal of sorts, and then she felt guilty because Bella wasn’t really betraying her. Getting angry at the girl for something she didn’t even know was happening wasn’t fair either.

She listened as Emmett spoke to the girl and a few minutes after that Edward joined them, keeping a slight distance. She felt the annoyance that her mate was with them and she was alone in the garage but at least the girl was there. Afterall she had been the one to come in here to brood over Alice. She grimaced at her thoughts, she does not brood.

She sighed and turned letting out a small shriek as she came face to face with Bella. She hadn’t even heard the girl come into the garage. The girl’s lips twitched slightly before she sat a clean and shined tool back in its spot.

She frowned at her, “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”

Bella nodded as she wiped her hands on a rag.

“May I show you something?” She asked as the girl began to walk away.

Bella turned back to her.

She smiled and held her hand out, excited when the girl instantly took it. She pulled her gently to the side of the car she was working on, “I’m fixing this one for Emmett. He has a thing for corvettes.”

Bella wrinkled her nose, and it was the most adorable thing Rosalie had ever seen. She tapped her finger on the girl’s nose playfully, “Corvettes are nice cars too.”

Bella shook her head before pulling her outside. She pulled her to her car and opened the trunk. She grabbed a magazine and flipped it open to a marked page before handing it over to her.

Rosalie stared at the sixty-nine Thunderbird. The article was on the restored car and the horsepower it had. She glanced up at the girl, “Really, a thunderbird?”

Bella placed a hand over her heart and stumbled backwards in fake shock.

She snorted, “Lame.”

Bella’s brow creased and she spun away from her, moving to the front of the car again.

She frowned as she sat the magazine gently back in the trunk and closed it. Bella opened her car door and slid inside. Her heart clenched as she quickly caught the door before it could close, “Where are you going?”

Bella turned her face away from her.

She felt her heart clench in pain, “Bella you don’t have to leave.”

The girl put the key in the ignition and started the car.

“Okay I’m sorry I called it lame.” She said quickly.

Bella shut the car off and climbed out as Emmett and Alice laughed from the porch. The girl nodded once at her before shutting the door and dropping the hood.

Her mouth fell open, “You did that on purpose so I would apologize?”

Emmett doubled over in laughter as Bella’s mouth twitched and she shrugged, turning to walk away from her.

Rosalie shook her head, a smirk on her face, “You little…”

She wrapped her arms around her from behind and began to tickle the girl, mercilessly. The girl struggled to get free, a small giggle escaping her lips as they fell backwards, Bella landing in her lap sideways. She continued to tickle her until the girl’s face was red and she was gasping for air.

“Do you surrender?” She asked playfully.

Bella shook her head before nuzzling her neck, her warm breath tickling her cool skin. She couldn’t resist holding the girl tightly, feeling her mate’s strong heartbeat against her chest. She closed her eyes and focused on the rhythmic beat against her chest as it calmed her.

Emmett walked over to them, “Alright, you’ve hogged her long enough. It’s our turn.”

Bella shifted back and looked reluctant to move.

Rosalie would have been happy to sit there for the rest of eternity with her mate in her arms, but she allowed the girl to stand. She watched her mate follow Emmett into the house with a quick glance back at her. She smiled, “I’ll be in after I clean up the garage.”

Bella nodded and disappeared inside.

She felt the joy spread through her chest; Bella cared where she was. She wanted to know that she was nearby. Alice chuckled at her, “For your information Rosalie, I can’t hear Bella’s voice in my vision. She’s deliberately writing it down instead of saying it.”

She frowned as she stood, “Why?”

Alice followed her into the garage, “I don’t know. Even in my visions she refuses to talk.” They blurred around the garage, putting all the tools away before heading inside.

Bella was sitting on the floor between Emmett’s outstretched legs, leaning against his chest as they played the game they had been discussing over breakfast. She smiled seeing how comfortable with Emmett her mate was. Sure, he was unmated, and her instincts were raging over him touching her, but she wanted Bella to feel safe with her best friend.

She sat on the sofa behind them and pulled her new car magazine towards her to read while listening to her mate’s strong heartbeat as she played happily. They were still there three hours later when Carlisle and Jasper returned to the house at a human pace. Bella stiffened before the two even entered the house and Emmett frowned at Rosalie before wrapping an arm around the girl protectively. She relaxed against him again as she continued to play.

Alice walked to the door and smiled, “Carlisle and Jasper are home.”

Edward was too focused on the game that he was currently losing against Bella and Emmett, “And your point is?” He snapped as his character was blown up by Bella.

Rosalie couldn’t help but feel happy about the scream that came from Edwards game character as Carlisle and Jasper entered the house. Carlisle’s eyes scanned the room before they landed on Bella. He smiled happily at the girl and motioned to Rosalie. She stood and Bella’s head snapped back to look at her, her face creasing slightly with a frown just as it had hours ago.

Rosalie smiled at her reassuringly, “Do you want a soda? I’m getting one for me.”

Bella hesitated for a moment and Emmett grinned, “Get one for me too Rose.”

Edward smiled at her from his pillow pile on the floor, “Please dear sister.”

She rolled her eyes at them and smiled at Bella. Her mate nodded at her as Emmett leaned over to whisper something in the girl’s ear, and suddenly Bella smiled widely at her. Rosalie felt her knees go weak and the air she didn’t really need disappeared from her lungs. She felt her lower half stand at attention and the smile slipped into a smirk before her mate looked back at the tv. Edward buried his face in the pillows he was sitting on as his entire body shook with laughter. Emmett’s body shook as he quickly looked back to the screen whispering something more in Bella’s ear.

The girl was even more beautiful than she already was as that smile burned itself into her mind.

She turned to Jasper whose face was a mix between laughter and, complete and utter happiness. His eyes were slightly glazed over as Alice appeared beside him quickly before they disappeared out the door, their eyes black and lust filled. Carlisle chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen. She took a step and had to catch herself on the sofa or risk her legs giving out before she cleared her throat and hurried into the kitchen. She leaned her forehead against the refrigerator for a moment before opening it, trying to regain her composure.

She didn’t know if she could handle her mate and Emmett being that close if that’s how it was going to be.

Carlisle smiled at her, “So that is Bella?”

Rosalie smiled as she grabbed sodas for everyone in the living room.

He nodded, “Esme has shared a concern for the girl’s safety at home with me.”

Rosalie frowned, “You think she’s being hurt?”

He shrugged as Esme entered the room, “I’ve been in her position before. Something is going on.”

Rosalie growled angrily before shaking her head, “Then I want her to know that she can come here.”

Carlisle nodded, “Of course. At any time.”

She picked up the soda cans gently and smiled at Carlisle, “Thank you for giving me the chance.”

His eyes sparkled as she walked away. He knew she hated this life but now she had a reason to love it.

She reentered the living room and handed out the soda cans before bumping Emmett with her knee. He moved quickly causing Bella to frown at losing her pillow. Rosalie took his place, and she spotted her mate’s lips twitch in response. They shifted so Rosalie’s back was against the sofa and Bella was practically laying on her while she focused on the game. Rosalie continued reading her magazine as Bella rested her head back on her shoulder for most of the day.

Emmett and Edward were perfectly happy playing all day with her as they chatted and every now and then Bella would send a text to Emmett or Edward about their conversation. Rosalie couldn’t help the jealousy that crept into her body, wondering what they were talking about and not being included. This was _her_ mate after all. Jasper and Alice had returned near the end of the afternoon, choosing to sit on the sofa across from her and Bella. Rosalie still wasn’t ready to move. Bella had shifted a few times when she became agitated over the game and Rosalie had to stifle a moan when her mate would rub her perfect firm butt across her already stiff lower half. A small twitch to the girl’s lips told her that the girl knew exactly what she was doing.

The little demon.

By evening the game was forgotten as Emmett, Bella, and Edward were glued to their phones in an intense conversation. None of them were making any sounds and there were slight frowns on all three faces as fingers moved continuously over the screens. Rosalie’s jealousy was ready to burst when Bella’s body suddenly tensed against her, and she instinctually wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist tightly, spreading her palms flat on her smooth stomach. She relaxed into her and Carlisle entered the room with a smile at her.

She couldn’t help but grin back as Carlisle asked, “Bella would you like to stay for dinner?”

She glanced up at him and shook her head. She sent a text to Emmett and Edward and they were on their feet quickly, “It’s no bother Bella.” Edward smiled at her, a slight desperation in his voice, “We have plenty.”

She shook her head and pushed herself up from Rosalie’s lap. She moved towards the door and Rosalie blurred to her feet before the girl could turn around. She gave a lopsided grin to her before slipping out the door. Rosalie hurried to catch up and took the girl’s hand.

“When can I see you again?” She smiled down at the girl as she turned to her. “School doesn’t count my little demon.”

Bella blushed as she continued walking, sending a spicy scent into the air that captured Rosalie’s full attention. She hadn’t meant to call her that but after most of the day spent with the girl teasing her like she had, she couldn’t help but to consider the girl her own personal demon. Sent to torment her relentlessly.

Rosalie opened the girl’s door for her and pulled her cell phone out, “May I have your number?”

Bella pulled her cell phone out and handed it to her while she typed in her information in Rosalie’s phone. She smiled down at her mate as happiness filled her chest. Her mate’s eyes were still hidden behind sunglasses, but she didn’t care. She would be patient and wait for the girl to trust her enough to show her. She ran her fingers across the girl’s cheek lightly, her heart swelling as she leaned her face into it.

Before she could move Bella leaned up on her toes and placed a feather soft kiss on her cheek before climbing into her car. She watched the car disappear, excitement exploded through her body and she wondered if this was what Alice felt like at all times. She blurred back inside where Alice was waiting, bouncing with energy. They spent most of the night talking about what happened since Alice had been gone for most of the day. Then Alice wanted an in-depth recap of the kiss that Bella had given her.

She went hunting the following morning and was anxious to see her mate again when she returned home at lunch. She spent the day in her room, touching her cheek every now and then. It still tingled from the kiss Bella had given her even if it was short. Her body ached to have her mate in her arms again. She showered quickly around two in the morning and by the time she exited her bathroom, there was a text waiting for her.

_Your sister asked for my number before you. I’m hurt. I even got your brothers numbers before yours. :( - Little Demon_

She chuckled as nerves fluttered through her chest seeing the signature. Deciding to ignore the title she grinned before typing, _Shouldn’t you be asleep? -R_

_I can’t seem to sleep. There’s this woman that is keeping me wide awake. – Little Demon_

Rosalie frowned as different possibilities floated through her mind. Did she even see her like that? Had she noticed how different she was? How not human she was? Had she scared her off? Was there someone else in her mate’s life? Jealousy flooded her body again as she stood and paced for a moment before responding.

_Who is this woman you speak of? - R_

Would she be afraid of her when she found out the truth? Should she keep it from her? Should she tell her and when? Was sooner better or should she wait? She nearly crushed her phone until it buzzed in her hand.

_She has long blonde hair that feels like silk in my fingers. Her eyes are a beautiful whiskey gold that sets my body on fire and when she touches me… Oh the things I feel when she touches me… But then a Rose by any other name… - Little Demon_

Rosalie felt her knees go weak and she quickly sat back down on the bed, a smile spreading across her face. Her body felt lighter as she read the words repeatedly, begging them to be true.

_I need to see you again. Please. – R_

She was hard from the thought of her mate and her mate’s words. She barely touched herself and felt the pleasure coil in her lower abdomen, threatening to strike. She quickly dried off and dressed before she did what she wanted to do. She grabbed her phone and frowned at the lack of response from Bella as she exited her room.

She paced in the living room, too nervous to sleep. She could hear Emmett’s snore from his room and Carlisle had been called to work. Everyone else was asleep except for Esme. She was sitting in Carlisle’s office, working on some designs for a new client. Although it was usual for one of them to remain awake while the others slept, more of a protection kind of thing since they really didn’t need the sleep, but dreaming was the appeal. Rosalie knocked softly on the door and heard Esme’s voice telling her to come in.

“What can I do for you Rosalie?” Esme sat her pencil down.

She sat in the chair across from the desk, “Bella texted me a little bit ago.”

Esme smiled, “Shouldn’t she be asleep?”

She smiled, “That’s what I asked but we talked and when I said I needed to see her again she hasn’t responded.”

Esme frowned, “How long ago?”

She checked her phone, “Two hours.”

“She may have dosed off finally.”

Rosalie nodded but something told her that wasn’t it. She frowned at the desk, something chipped at the back of her mind. Something that she needed to pay attention to.

She shook her head, “I have this feeling that it’s something else.”

Esme nodded, “Then I want you to tell her today, at school if you have to. I want her to come to us sooner rather than later. We don’t know how long this has been going on.”

Rosalie nodded as she blurred out of the room. She spent the rest of the morning wondering how she was going to tell her mate and why she hadn’t responded to her text. She was nervous about telling her. What if she did and the girl became afraid of her? She couldn’t handle her mate being afraid of her. She dressed quickly and waited for her siblings to get ready so they could leave. Alice rode with her but hadn’t received a vision of how it was going to go.

They parked in their usual spot and waited near the cars until the roar of Bella’s car met her ears. She felt the nervous flutter in her stomach as the girl parked. She frowned as Bella exited the car and her enhanced sight took in her mate’s face. A dark bruise was showing from underneath the sunglasses on the right side of her face. She moved across the lot without thinking as anger controlled her every move. Bella turned to her and frowned at the anger on her face.

She tried to soften it but couldn’t as she stopped next to the girl, “What happened to you?”

Bella looked down at the ground and didn’t move.

She cupped the girls face gently and pulled it up to look at her, “Please tell me what happened.”

A tear rolled down her mate’s cheek from under the sunglasses and she felt her heart break. She pulled the girl against her tightly and felt warm arms wrap around her waist just as tight. She leaned back against the car and kept Bella tight against her. When the bell rang, she pulled back.

Bella frowned but started walking towards the building.

She followed her mate as people stared at them, and she really didn’t care. They sat in their first class and she pulled the girl’s seat right against hers. A small twitch at the girl’s lips made her smile as she rested her arm on the back of the chair behind her mate. During class she brushed her fingertips across Bella’s shoulder gently and couldn’t help the happiness and pleasure she felt, not just from being able to do it but the response from Bella herself over it.

As they walked to lunch, she had her arm protectively around her mate’s waist, their body’s touching as they moved fluidly. Alice appeared in front of them and Bella stopped abruptly, her body tightening instantly. Rosalie frowned at her mate as the girl’s head turned towards the parking lot.

Alice frowned, “We have a problem.”

An obnoxiously loud old pickup pulled up the curb and she felt revulsion as her lip pulled back at the smell of wet dog. A boy stood in the back of the pickup and stared right at them. Bella shook her head, but the boy began to wave her over.

Rosalie frowned at her mate, “Let’s go to lunch.” A growl rolled across the parking lot and she glared over at the shifters.

Bella pulled away from her and began walking across the lot with her shoulders tight.

“Bella, don’t.” Rosalie pleaded as she took a step towards the girl.

Emmett caught her arm as Bella glanced back at her while continuing to walk towards the shifters.

She kept her eyes on her mate as she stopped at the truck and a woman jumped out of the bed of the pickup. She growled angrily as the girl wrapped her arms around the girl. Bella didn’t return the gesture which made Rosalie slightly less angry, but that woman was touching her mate.

She knew she didn’t have a right to be angry since technically she wasn’t Bella’s girlfriend. They had only known each other for a short time but she was hoping that Bella could feel some of the mate bond, if not all of it. Then again maybe humans couldn’t feel the bond at all. She felt the crushing blow to her heart, if Bella didn’t feel the bond then would she be able to accept her for what she was?

Bella shook her head at the woman angrily and spun on her heel, hurrying back towards her.

She opened her arm automatically and Bella wrapped her arms around her, resting her head against her shoulder. She inhaled deeply and the girl’s scent calmed her. They continued to the cafeteria and Emmett sat on Bella’s other side, sharing his tray of food with her.

“Want to talk about it?” She asked softly. Bella frowned but pulled her phone out.

_What are we? – Little Demon_

“What do you mean?” She felt the nervousness return in full force.

_You and me? This… Is there even an us? – Little Demon_

She hesitated as she stared at the phone screen. Bella is her mate, but she didn’t want the girl to think that it was forced. She hated being away from her mate already, but it didn’t mean that Bella felt the same thing. She was uncomfortable talking about this with her family around them, but she knew she would have to give the girl a reason soon. She was still worried that Bella would be afraid of her once she found out the truth.

Although the fact that she was hanging around shifters would probably more of a shock to the girl. The fact that her supposed friends could turn into large dogs might be more worrisome than the vampire that could easily kill her in the blink of an eye. She grimaced at the thought, maybe shifters would be easier to handle than the fact she’s a vampire.

Bella stood quickly and hurried out of the cafeteria.

She frowned at her and Alice glared at her, “Really. You were planning on telling her today and now you’ve gotten cold feet.”

She sighed, “What if she rejects me?”

Emmett and Edward shook their heads angrily as they stood and left the room. She felt her body rejecting the idea of her mate not accepting her. Bella had done nothing but want to be close to her. She had shown no fear from the moment they met. Rosalie was the one holding back and for the life of her, the more she thought about it, she didn’t have a reason as to why.

She headed to the only class she didn’t share with Bella and spent the entire time lost in her own thoughts about whether to tell the girl what they were. By the time the bell rang she still didn’t know what to do but she could feel the pull to her mate stronger than before. She waited in the locker room, but Bella never entered. When the girl didn’t show up for class, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Edward’s Volvo was gone when she walked out to the parking lot and Jasper was the only one standing beside her car, “Where is everyone?”

He frowned at her, “Hunting. Edward and Emmett tried talking to Bella, but she ignored them and crossed the border.”

She hated the thought of Bella with those mongrels but there was nothing she could do about it now. She just hoped that she hadn’t completely ruined everything with her mate.

.

.

Emmett and Edward sat on a tree branch near the road at the treaty line. They had been there since that afternoon when they had tried to talk Bella out of leaving after biology. She was hurt and upset after Rosalie didn’t answer her at lunch and nothing, they said could soothe her worry. They had followed her, hidden in the trees, as she drove across the border to the wolf’s territory. They decided to stick around until Bella came back, they were worried about her being down there with those out of control wolves.

“I don’t get why she would do that. Bella is her mate.”

Edward sighed, “She’s terrified Bella will reject her and be afraid of her when she finds out. Not to mention she’s worrying over why Bella won’t talk.”

Emmett grimaced, “We all are but that’s no reason to push away your mate. If I could find mine, I wouldn’t push them away.”

Edward chuckled, “That’s because you’re a hunk and they wouldn’t want to run from you.” He frowned suddenly, “Bella is different.”

“I’ll say. Have you noticed that she seems to know when someone is coming?” Emmett glanced at him, his legs swinging back and forth in the air.

Edward nodded as he stood and locked his fingers around the thick tree branch above him, “Have you noticed that we all feel calm and happy with her around? Like she’s supposed to be with us, like she completes us.”

Emmett grinned as he nodded, “She’s the missing member of our family Edward. We just didn’t know it until she parked at the school.”

Edward laughed as he did a few pull ups, careful not to snap the branch, “Even Jasper loses his blood lust when she’s near him.”

Emmett heard a vehicle coming towards them and his eyes snapped to the wet road. Bella’s car appeared in his line of sight and he smiled with relief, “Finally.”

His relief slowly disappeared as the car swerved violently as it neared the treaty line. They both dropped to the forest floor as the brakes locked and the tires slid across the wet asphalt. The car sat just out of their reach as they watched through the windshield, helplessly.

An older man was yelling at the girl as he was leaned across the center console, holding the wheel in his hand. Bella’s head shook rapidly as anger settled on her face. The man growled as he reached his free hand up and grabbed a handful of the hair on the back of her head, jerking her head back as he snarled quietly at her.

Edward and Emmett were standing on the very edge of the treaty line with their hands clenched at their sides, anger causing the animalist growls in their chests. They couldn’t cross the line without starting a war with the wolves, but they were two second from doing it anyway.

They watched as Bella spit in the mans face and he slammed her head forward against her steering wheel. The smell of her blood flowed out the open driver side window as the man shoved the door open and glared at them for a moment before he ran into the woods, shifting once he was hidden from the road.

Blood flowed down Bella’s forehead, disappearing under the sunglasses, over her right eye. She hit the gas and they took off, following her back to her home. They stayed in the tree line as the light flipped on in the room near a tree.

Emmett frowned, “What do we tell Rosalie?”

Edward grimaced, “We can write her a note and let Alice tell her.”

“She’ll kill us for not stopping it.” Emmett sighed.

“How could we without not only exposing ourselves to her but starting a war with them.” He frowned, “I don’t like it any more than you, but our hands are tied right now. Until Rosalie tells her, we can’t do anything to prevent her from going down there.”

They stood in the forest watching the Swan house for the rest of the night.

.

.

Rosalie destroyed ten trees in the matter of a minute when she found out about Bella and that mongrel. The family had been called by Emmett and Edward for a family meeting in the middle of the Washington wilderness. It had surprised them all until they saw the looks, they were giving her as she and the rest of the family approached. She knew it would be about Bella and her heart had nosedived into her stomach.

Esme frowned as she watched Rosalie’s uncontrolled rage, “What about Chief Swan?”

Edward shook his head, “He didn’t return home until this morning and we left before she got awake.”

Rosalie was seeping rage as she stopped in front of them, “I know you would have stopped it if you could have.”

Edward glared at the ground, “He knew we were there. That’s why he stopped her when he did, so we couldn’t intervene.”

Emmett shook his head, “I’d given anything to wrap my hands around his scrawny neck.”

Carlisle nodded, “I know this is hard, but you did the right thing. If we want to protect Bella, we can’t start anything with the wolves. Do you think she knows about them?”

Edward frowned, “The mongrel was guarding his thoughts well. I’m pretty sure it was Sam Uley the Alpha. When he shifted, he was the black one that we met when we moved back.”

“What would the Alpha want with a human girl?” Jasper asked suspiciously.

Edward shrugged, “As I said he was guarding his thoughts carefully. The rest of the pack may not even know what’s happening.”

Carlisle nodded, “Go to school and keep an eye on her. If she’s dizzy, I want you to bring her straight to me.”

Rosalie couldn’t help the anger that was swirling inside of her. No one was going to get away with hurting her mate. She didn’t care if it came down to a war, Bella was hers and she was going to make sure everyone knew it. Especially Bella herself. She sent a text to the girl before they reached the house. Everyone rushed to shower and get dressed before heading off to the school.

Bella’s car was already in the parking lot by the time they arrived, but they were late. She found the girl sitting next to Angela in their first class and she didn’t look up when she entered the room. There was also no response to the text she had sent that morning either.

She stared at the nasty bruise that had encompassed the gash in her forehead. There were sterile strips holding it closed but she could tell the girl wasn’t feeling good. She couldn’t take her eyes off her mate. If she had told Bella the truth it wouldn’t have happened. The girl never would have left and gone down there. The guilt hit her so hard that she could feel the venom tears pool in her eyes. She blinked them away when the bell rang but the girl was out of her chair and gone by the time she stood.

She hurried out to the hallway but there were too many people filling out of the classrooms. For the rest of the morning Bella avoided her and it was painful. She could feel the mate bond jerking her towards the girl, but Bella was making sure they were no where near each other in every class and leaving as quick as she could when the class was over. She really hated the feeling of not knowing what to do.

How could she make the girl see how much she needed her?

As she searched for the girl, she felt a panic encase her. She was starting to get annoyed at her own emotions. Was it worry, was it fear, panic? It was giving her whiplash; she hadn’t felt like this since she was newborn. She heard the familiar roar of Bella’s engine and made it to the parking lot in time to see the girl pulling out into the street. She sighed heavily and headed to the cafeteria.

Bella didn’t show up to school for the rest of the week and she was beyond her limits. She waited until nightfall before blurring to the Swan house. Bella’s car wasn’t in the driveway but there was a light on in the kitchen. She knocked on the front door and waited as she listened to the strong heartbeat inside. It grew louder as it moved towards the door and Bella opened the door.

Her face looked drawn and thinner than the last time she had seen her mate, worry creasing her brow, “Why won’t you talk to me?”

Bella shook her head and shut the door, flipping the locks quickly before she retreated upstairs. Rosalie rolled her eyes, locks couldn't stop her, but she moved to the side of the house instead. She slipped up the tree and easily slid in through the window. The bedroom was small, but it had a rocking chair in the corner near the window. A small desk sat to the left of the door and the head of the bed was against the wall near the door, a side table on either side.

The bedroom door opened, and Bella froze as she stared at her. The girl’s face was blank as she closed the door behind her, almost unfazed by her sudden appearance. She frowned as the girl turned back to her, “I have to talk to you.”

Bella shook her head and moved across the room to the small closet.

“Bella I’m not human.” She said quickly.

She didn’t know how to begin; how could she tell her mate what she was and not have the girl be utterly terrified of her? The girl was observant, and she knew if she waited too long the girl could figure it out on her own. She worried if that happened then the girl would never forgive her for not telling. Would Bella think that she didn’t trust her?

The girl ignored her and pulled out a pair of sweats from the dresser next to the closet.

“Bella please listen to me.” She pleaded as the girl moved passed her again stopping at her desk to write something on a piece of paper.

She frowned at the word, “And?” She looked back up at the girl in shock, “You knew? This whole time?” Her dormant heart fluttered in her chest.

Bella shrugged and turned away from her, still wanting to ignore her.

Rosalie felt her control disappear as she caught the girl’s arm. She pulled her mate against her body and crushed her lips to hers. The need to claim spurred her instincts into the front of her mind. She was no longer in control of her body, the beast inside beating her into submission over their mate. She struggled trying to fight her own body, until Bella’s arms wrapped around her neck tightly pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She surrendered in her moment of weakness and before she knew it, she had Bella pinned down on the bed, the tip of herself already sliding into her mate’s body. She wanted the girl so badly it was becoming painful, but she also didn’t want to force her into something she didn’t want just because she was losing control of herself.

Bella’s hips jerked up and they both moaned as she sank completely into her mate’s warm tight embrace. She stared down at her mate as she raised her hand up, hesitating for a moment before she pulled her sunglasses off. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath and opened them.

Rosalie gasped as she watched the swirling colors mixing like paint, weaving in and out of solids. She cupped her mates face and bright red blossomed in the girl’s eyes becoming solid. She moved her hand away and the red swirled back into the mix. She hesitated for a moment before leaning in slowly, so the girl had time to pull away. She hovered over the girls mouth slightly as pink began to form in her eyes strongly. She placed a soft kiss to Bella’s lips and pulled back to see the girl’s eyes turn pitch black.

She smiled, “You are so beautiful.”

Her eyes seemed to sparkle into a bright emerald green and Rosalie grinned at her. Bella leaned into her and their lips met in a heated kiss. An explosion of happiness cascaded through her body at the feeling of her mate’s warm lips on hers. Rosalie smiled as she began to move, slow long thrusts. Bella’s legs wrapped around her waist and Rosalie lost control. She could hear Bella moaning in pleasure as she moved deeper into her mate. She took Bella’s mouth with hers, swirling her tongue with her mate’s, an enchanting dance. Everything she had thought was wrong about her, about this life disappeared as Bella kissed her with such passion. She had been wrong to hate this life, to hate what she was. What she had become was nothing to hate, not as long as she had her mate. _Her_ Bella.

She couldn’t stop moving even after they both climaxed together. Bella’s hips moved in perfect sync with hers and it was all she could do to not bite her human mate. She kept their lips together, refusing to give up on their passion as the night continued. She lost all track of time, it meant nothing now. Bella meant everything; she is everything to her. She wasn’t going to be afraid anymore. She was going to be honest with her mate from now on.

They explored each other for the rest of the night. Their lips trailing their hands as they discovered everything in the dim light of the moon shining through the window. She kissed each and every scar Bella had, which she was both angry and surprised at how many she actually had. She kissed down the girl’s neck and ran her tongue across the scar that ran from one ear to the other across her mate’s neck, causing the girl to shiver wildly.

She hadn’t really looked at Bella before now, well she had but now she was as close as she could be to the girl. She could look without making the girl uncomfortable, she could memorize every inch of her mates’ body without remorse. She took the sensitive skin of her neck into her mouth, pulling gently to make sure the scar didn’t hurt. The only response she received was a moan and the girl’s hands sliding into her hair, as if holding her there. She bit down gently, careful not to break skin, before sucking on the warm flesh.

Bella’s hips bucked as she panted, and Rosalie continued her thrusts in before pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in again. She couldn’t get enough of her mate and even when the sun began to rise, she wanted more.

Vampire’s were known to go days with nonstop sex before they felt satisfied enough to stop. The lust was always there but after a good long session it was more easily managed. Her mate however was human, and she knew the girl would need to sleep, plus her father would be home soon.

She rolled to her back pulling the girl on top of her, still buried fully inside her. Her eyes widened as Bella smirked down at her and rolled her hips at the same time, she ground down on her. She gasped as she gripped her mate’s hips, and the orgasm came out of nowhere. She exploded as she moaned out the girl’s name and felt Bella’s own pleasure grip her tighter, her head back and a moan on her lips. The girl collapsed on top of her, gasping for air as the aftershocks made her shiver every now and then.

She grinned lazily as Bella slid off her and collapsed on the bed beside her. She pulled the sheets up over them as she wrapped her arms around the beautiful girl beside her. Bella shifted half on top of her, her arm wrapping tight around her waist as she laid her head on her shoulder with her eyes closed.

She kissed the girl’s lips once before she sighed and closed her eyes, listening to her mate’s strong heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Since most people prefer longer chapters it will be updated every other day or every two days.


	3. Counting the Days

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie jerked awake as some part of her brain recognized the bed next to her was empty and Bella was nowhere to be seen. The sheets were cold beside her and it was obvious the girl had been gone for a while. She blurred into her jeans and Bella’s sweatshirt that was on the desk chair before listening to the empty house. The clock on the bedside table read ten and she sighed heavily. The girl must have gone to school. She blurred straight to the school and made it just in time for the class right before lunch.

She frowned when Bella sat in the back of the room away from her and didn’t look at her, sunglasses firmly in place again. Her leg bounced as she felt the need to touch her mate and she clenched her fists on her knees under her desk. She kept her eyes on the girl for the entire class and when the bell rang, she hurried out of her seat, only to stop as human’s passed in front of her. She growled angrily under her breath as she saw her mate slip out of the room quickly.

She really hoped the girl wasn’t avoiding her again. She hurried out of the classroom and searched for the girl in the halls before heading to the cafeteria. She sat with her siblings as she scanned the room, waiting until the girl arrived. She ignored the smiles on her families faces as her leg bounced again, rapidly, nearly shaking the entire table.

Her nerves were on the edge as she waited to see her mate. She needed to hold her, to have her close enough to breath her scent in deeply. She needed the calm that the girl provided her but as lunch ticked by the girl never showed. When she looked over at Alice, the pixie shrugged and followed Jasper out of the cafeteria towards their next class.

Edward frowned at her, “I’ll text you if she doesn’t show up for biology.”

She nodded as she headed to her class alone. She hated this. Why wouldn’t the girl talk to her? She had sent her a text that has gone unanswered all morning. Now she was beginning to think she may have gone too far last night, maybe Bella hadn’t wanted it. Which led to the rest of the afternoon feeling guilty. Bella never showed in biology and by the end of the school day her insides were twisted into thick knots of worry.

That night she stood outside the Swan house frowning because Bella’s car was not in the driveway. The police cruiser was there but only one heartbeat sounded inside. She waited all night, but the girl never returned home and when the Chief had gone to bed at midnight, she knew the girl wouldn’t be coming home but she stayed anyway.

She returned home to shower an hour before school and drove her car to the high school, parking just in time to see Bella’s car pull into an empty space across the lot from her. The girl ignored her again and followed Angela Weber into the school building.

The rest of the week consisted of the same routine. Bella ignored her and kept her distance, even refusing to talk to Edward in biology. Edward’s mood soured by the end of the week and Rosalie was angry to say the least. She was lashing out at everyone, even over the simplest of things. She couldn’t stand the looks of pity her family was giving her and the frowns that Alice had most of the time.

Friday was the first day that the girl acknowledged her. As she sat in their first class, Bella was sitting in the far back of the room, but she could feel the girl’s eyes on her. When class was over Bella hurried out of the room but this time, she turned to look at her, as if she wanted her to follow.

She felt the excitement in her body as she quickly followed the girl out of the room and down the hall to a bathroom where the girl disappeared inside. She pushed through the door with a frown until she grabbed from behind. Bella shoved her back against the door as her lips landed on hers, rough and needy.

She ran her hands up her mate’s sides before wrapping her arms around the human girl. Bella’s tongue assaulted her own as her scent, combined with her arousal filled her mind with a hazy warm blanket. She could feel her body reacting to her mate, even though she knew she needed to talk to the girl she couldn’t refuse the desire to kiss her.

Suddenly her mate’s warm lips where gone and she was left alone, gasping for air she didn’t need, as the girl disappeared. She leaned against the wall as she tried to control her libido. She cleared her throat before straightening her clothes and hurrying from the room to her next class.

Bella ignored her until lunch.

As the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch Bella brushed her fingers over her arm as she hurried passed her to exit the classroom. She followed after her mate determined this time to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with her. She spotted Bella at the end of the hall, near a janitor’s closet as the girl turned and looked directly at her. She frowned as the girl entered the small room and she hurried to find out what the hell was going on.

If the girl wanted to talk to her, the least she could do was just tell her. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy the chase. No, her beast was sick enough that this was exciting her. Not knowing what her mate was thinking but following her all over the god damn place just to get a minute alone.

An exceedingly small piece of her knew this was stupid and childish. The other larger pieces were intrigued, horny, and excited that her mate was toying with her. It was confusing and yet satisfying, and she was frustrated by it. If she and her beast could just pick one emotion and stick with it, she would be happy. No matter which one they settled on.

She slipped into the janitor’s closet when no one was paying attention to her and just as the bathroom before, Bella’s lips landed on hers with a heavy need circling the air around them. She let the growl roll from her lips as she lifted her mate, instinct to take her mate overwhelming the logical side of her mind. Bella’s legs wrapped around her waist as she quickly pulled her hardened self free.

Bella moaned into her mouth as she pulled the girl’s jeans away far enough to gain access. She slipped inside of her mate and groaned at the slick heat that was waiting for her. A wave of burning passion flared in her chest as she pinned the girl’s body to the wall across the small room.

The logical side briefly wondered if the door was locked, but it was quickly shut up by the moan that escaped her mate’s lips as Bella’s body began to move on the stiffness buried deep inside her. Bella turned her head in submission to give her access to her neck and she couldn’t help but attack it greedily. She bit down on the smooth hot flesh as Bella’s pulse jumped in her neck, a series of soft moans slipping through her lips.

She knew she was leaving hickey’s, but she really couldn’t be bothered at the moment to care. Bella was hers and she would mark the girl in anyway she could for the time being. She wanted everyone to know that the girl was claimed that she belonged to someone and it would be best for everyone to stay away. Not that she had anyone in particular in mind but Newton really was becoming a pain in the ass.

She felt Bella’s soft muscles begin to tighten and clench around her, pulling her deeper inside. She growled as she thrusted harder and faster knowing she could possibly hurt the girl, but Bella only pulled her closer and back into a passionate kiss. They came together and rode the orgasm all the way down before they separated from the kiss.

Bella’s feet hit the ground as the girl buttoned her jeans back up and disappeared out of the small closet. She felt the growl rip from her chest as she adjusted herself, snapping a shelf in half in anger. She stormed down the hallway, following her mate’s scent, nearly having another orgasm from both their scents mingling together.

She found the girl in the cafeteria sitting with her human group like she hadn’t just been fucked senseless in the janitors closet not even five minutes ago. Alice was bouncing in her seat with a grin as she took her seat, “So the talk was good?”

She glared at her.

Emmett chuckled, “Damn Rosalie, Bella does smell good.”

She snarled at him as she smacked him upside the back of the head, a loud crack echoing through the room, “She’s mine.”

Her siblings burst into laughter as Emmett grinned, “And we thought sex would mellow her out.”

Bella ignored her for the rest of the day and was gone by the time that she made it to the parking lot.

.

She was miserable the entire weekend. She had tried texting her mate a few times, but they went unanswered. She was confused and hurt. The only thing keeping her from breaking down completely was the knowledge that Bella had wanted her in that janitor’s closet. Even thinking about how good Bella’s body felt against hers was enough to make her hard.

By Monday morning she was filled to the brim with frustration and pent-up sexual energy. She watched Bella pull into her usual parking spot and exit her car. She wanted Bella to walk towards her, even smiling as she caught sight of the fading hickeys on the girl’s neck. Which of course did nothing to help the sexual frustration inside of her that was already overflowing. The girl looked right at her, took a step towards her and then froze.

Instead, Bella shook her head as she turned and popped the hood on her car. She watched her mate bend over the hood as she adjusted something. She let out a small quiet sob as she leaned her forehead against the cold metal of her car. She was never going to survive this day.

In their first class she watched Bella hesitate near their table before she hurried to the back of the room, a shake of her head seeming to decide for her. Bella’s hand clenched into fists halfway through the class hour and by the time the bell rang the girl had a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. She watched Bella sprint out of the room and couldn’t help but frown as she hurried to check on her.

Bella was no where to be seen in the hallway and she didn’t show for their second class either. On her way to third period, she checked the parking lot and saw that Bella’s car was still where it had been that morning. She took her seat, and her leg began to bounce as she waited. Bella slipped into the room rubbing her eyes, her sunglasses dangling off her fingers. She opened her eyes and bright violet met hers. The girl was even more beautiful than before. She opened her mouth, but students began to file into the room causing Bella to put her sunglasses on quickly.

Throughout the class hour she watched Bella twitch in her seat as if she wanted to reach out to her before clenching her hands into fists. At one point she smirked when Bella had to sit on her hands as she stared angrily down at the textbook.

Lunch was depressing because Bella didn’t enter the cafeteria. Biology was skipped but Edward had caught sight of the girl handing her homework into Mr. Molina during the lunch hour, but when he tried to talk to her Bella would disappear into the girl’s restroom. At one-point Edward waited outside the door and texted her to come check on the girl but by the time she got there the girl had disappeared. She had caught Bella’s scent leading out the window and at that point she felt her beast become excited by the prospect of hunting her mate down.

.

Tuesday started much the same except this time when she watched Bella pull into her usual parking spot and exit her car her jaw fell open slightly at the knee length black skirt the girl was wearing. She didn’t think Bella even knew what a skirt was. Her mind quickly went to mush as she admired Bella’s long pale legs and she smirked at the high-top converse shoes she always wore.

She could see the struggle the girl was going through, and she ached to touch her, to sooth her mate. If the girl wanted to touch her, she had no problems with it. Their first two classes passed without interaction but in third period she stood before the bell rang and moved towards Bella’s seat so the girl couldn’t get away this time.

Bella stood and moved towards the exit, her body relaxing slightly. She followed her mate down the hallway to a storage classroom. The room didn’t hold a class, but it contained extra desks stacked around the room with a few overflow supplies that teachers could get if needed. It wasn’t the best place to talk but at least it was better than that janitor’s closet.

Bella closed the door behind them as she moved towards the desk and she heard the lock click. She turned to ask why the girl had locked the door, but she received the answer to the unasked question as Bella’s lips met hers. Fiery passion exploded in her chest once again and she lost the control she had been working on as Bella’s scent bitch slapped the logical side of her mind, once again.

Bella pulled her to the large desk at the front of the room and pushed on her chest. She willingly fell back onto the desk as Bella quickly unbuttoned her jeans before climbing up on the desk, straddling her hips. She moaned as Bella slid down on her flesh, letting it fill Bella, watching as the girl dropped her head back in pleasure.

She gripped her mate’s hips as she began to rock on her, slowly pulling herself up the shaft before sliding all the way back down again. This time was different, it wasn’t a fast need. An itch to be scratched. This was slow, desire filled, and it set her body on fire. Bella, her mate, desired her as much as she wanted her. She dug her fingers in her mate’s hips slightly as she helped move Bella faster, slowly beginning to thrust her hips up into the girl as she came down.

Bella pulled her sunglasses off and tossed them on the chair beside the desk they were currently on and they locked eyes. The bright emerald green swirling with bright violet. She couldn’t decipher the colors, mostly she was too focused on the feel of her mate around her, on top of her, everywhere. She could feel her heart swelling with happiness as she watched Bella’s flushed face, a small smile pulling at the girl’s lips and her eyes lidded with pleasure.

Their movements increased as the pleasure grew, and they took their time. They remained silent as they stared into each other’s eyes, letting the heat build as they pushed and pulled. She felt the tightening of the muscles in her lower body, she was close, but Bella’s breathing hitched as she neared her peak. She slid her arms around her mate as she sat up and the pleasure was instantaneous in their new positions as Bella jerked down hard.

Bella’s arms wrapped around her neck as she buried her face in her neck, inhaling deeply. She rubbed her back, turning her head to kiss the girl’s neck. The bell rang shattering their moment and Bella quickly pulled herself off her lap. She growled angrily as Bella snatched her sunglasses off the chair and slipped out of the room.

She blurred to her feet and fixed her clothes before rubbing her head. Just once she would love no fucking interruptions from anything. If they could find a room that was soundproof and be locked inside for longer than ten minutes. She frowned as she looked up at the clock, so they missed fourth period.

She grinned as she left the room. She had lost track of everything while with her mate. It was dangerous, they could have been caught but she had needed that closeness to the girl.

Emmett frowned at her as he sat across the cafeteria table from her, “I just saw Bella leave in her car.”

She groaned and dropped her head onto her arms on the table. What was it going to take to get the girl to not run away?

.

Wednesday night marked a full thirty-three hours, fifteen minutes and twenty seconds of no contact with her mate, and yes, she was fucking counting the god damn days. She was dragged down to the living room by Alice.

“Come on Rosalie, you have to woo her.”

She glared at the short pixie, “Woo? I don’t woo Mary Alice.”

Alice only smiled widely at her, “Look at it this way. You jumped the gun and slept with the girl, now you have to court her.”

“Court?” She stared at her, “When the fuck did, we go back in time?”

Alice narrowed her eyes at her, “I was putting it in Hale terms.”

She growled angrily, “You are about to break my last fucking nerve Alice.”

Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs, “Darlin’ why don’t you leave Rosalie alone for a while.”

Alice stomped her foot and balled her hands into fists, “Because she’s been alone this whole damn time and I can’t see her mate’s future while she’s hurting.”

Rosalie felt her heart crack just a little, “What?” The word came out as a whisper.

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, “I have been trying but a week after you two…” She waved her hand at her, “Bella’s future disappeared. Now I can’t get a clear image of her and it’s giving me a headache.”

Jasper blurred to his mate, trying to calm her, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Alice sighed, “Because I didn’t think these two would be so fucking stubborn.”

Esme frowned at Alice, “Language.”

Alice gasped, “This whole time Rosalie-“

Esme held her hand up, “I wasn’t here to hear Rosalie.”

“Ugh!” Alice threw her hands up in the air in frustration before pulling Jasper out of the house.

She returned to her room and made the decision to confront Bella. Come hell or high water. Oh god, now Alice had her in the damn past.

.

Thursday morning, she waited for Bella’s car and as soon as it parked, she was opening her mate’s door. The smell of blood was strong in the car and she felt her anger increase, “Are you alright?”

The girl frowned at her and nodded, curiosity pulling her brows together.

She slammed the car door shut but the smell of blood was still radiating from the girl, “You’ve been ignoring me and I…” She hesitated. She wasn’t sorry for what they had done but, “If I pushed you too far then I’m sorry.”

The girl quickly shook her head and placed her warm hand on her cold chest. The contact soothed her anger instantly and she backed the girl against the car, pressing her body harder into her, “Then why have you been avoiding me?”

The girl sighed heavily, and the smell of blood slammed into her face. She gripped the girl’s arms and took a deep breath, “Bella why do you smell like blood?”

Fear mingled with the scent of blood as the girl shook her head and hurried away from her. She didn’t trust herself enough to follow. She hadn’t been expecting the scent of blood and she was already worked up over her mate avoiding her. She watched Bella disappear into the building.

The girl was even thinner than before and the wound on her head wasn’t healing as fast as it should for a human. Something was off, she could feel it. She noticed Bella’s car door was unlocked and she looked up for a moment before opening it. Alice appeared in front of the car with a frown.

“Rosalie, why does Bella smell like blood?”

She slipped behind the wheel, Bella’s scent enveloping her, calming her. She shrugged, “Keep a look out.”

She searched the center console and the glove compartment. Finding nothing she leaned into the back seat. It was spotless. She reached under the passenger seat and she pulled out the small Styrofoam cup. The scent of blood filled the air and Rosalie opened the lid. It was empty but the stain of red was obvious around the white container. She climbed out of the car and locked it before shutting the door.

Alice moved to her side and took a small sniff, “Animal. You don’t think she’s…”

Rosalie’s fist crushed the container, “Find her.”

Alice disappeared as she moved forward, her mind slipping into hunt mode. Something was wrong with her mate and she was going to get to the bottom of it, even if she didn’t like the answer. She moved through the halls, students taking one look at her black eyes and quickly moving out of her way. She took a deep breath and followed Bella’s scent through the hallways.

Alice gasped from two halls over, “She’s in the parking lot.”

Rosalie turned and sprinted down the hallway, grimacing at the very human speed of it. She slammed into the doors and spotted Bella shoving Mike Newton away from her. Anger crossed his face as he gripped her arm and pinned her back against the vehicle next to them.

“I’m warning you Bella.” Mike snapped at her as he pressed his body against her mate.

She felt her mind snap as the beast inside went into a rage. She blurred forward and gripped the human by the back of the neck, jerking him backwards so hard he slammed into the vehicle behind him. A crack appeared in the window as she stood between him and her mate.

“Fucking Hale,” He spat at her, “Mind your own fucking business.”

She swallowed the growl that was threating to escape. “Bella is my business Newton,” She snarled.

She glanced over as Bella’s car peeled out of the parking lot and she turned back to Newton, “Leave her alone.”

Mike glared at her, “Not gonna happen. What do you think people will do when they find out the Ice Queen has the hots for Bella Swan?”

He was trying to provoke, she knew it, but it didn’t bother her now that Bella wasn’t in danger, “I guess we’ll find out.” She spun on her heel and moved towards her car as Newton stalked away angrily.

She made sure no one was nearby before she took off in a blur after Bella’s vehicle. She stayed hidden in the trees as she kept her eyes on the car and soon, they neared the Swan house.

She could smell wet dog as she slowed, watching Bella park her car. The same old pickup from weeks ago was waiting at the curb. A tall boy with short dark hair grinned at her mate, “Hey Bells. I brought you another batch.” He held up a couple of gallon jugs.

Bella slipped out of the car and moved passed him towards the house. The boy frowned as he glanced around, and she slipped back into the shadows of the trees. The boy shook his head and put a smile back on his face as he followed the girl into the house.

“So, Bells, does Charlie know?”

There was silence as the footsteps moved deeper in the house but closer to where she was at the back of the house.

“That’s good. I’d hate for you to give him a heart attack when you suddenly become undead.”

There was a loud smack and a small grunt of pain.

The boy laughed, “See there you go again. Let me see.” There was silence for a few minutes before the boy spoke again, “Well it’s not broken but it’s probably sprained. I can run you up to the hospital really quick.”

Rosalie swallowed the growl in her throat, her mate was hurt.

“Bella, I want an honest answer, why haven’t you told your bloodsucker yet?”

Rosalie stopped breathing. She was desperate to hear her mate’s voice. Now she knew for sure there was something to be worried about. What was the girl hiding from her? Why was she avoiding her?

The boys voice was soft, almost trying to be soothing, “Do you think she doesn’t care about you?”

She felt pain rip through her chest. She needed to know what the girl was thinking. She pulled her phone out and sent a text to her mate.

_Please talk to me. I need to see you. – R_

She stared at the back of the house as if willing the girl to text her back. She would get on her knees and beg if that’s what it took for her mate to talk to her. And that’s saying something because Rosalie Lillian Hale does not beg and she sure as hell does not get on her knees for anyone, but she would make an exception for her mate, her Bella.

The boys voice was confused, “It doesn’t sound like she doesn’t like you. Bella it sounds like she’s desperate to see you.”

She glared at the wall. She wouldn’t say desperate, no desperate wasn’t the right word for it. She was just nervous and anxious and needed to see the girl. She needed to feel her mate in her arms, to claim her. Make the girl see that she wanted her.

Okay maybe she was desperate. She swallowed another growl. Her damn beast was going to make her choke on the fucking growls today it seemed.

The boy sighed, “You need to tell her Bells. She deserves to know about it.” A glass shattered and the boy spoke quickly, “Holy shit Bells. Okay let me take you to the hospital.”

There was no sound and Rosalie suppressed the urge to burst into the house. Instead, she blurred around to the front of the house and knocked on the front door. A growl rolled from inside and the door was jerked open by the boy.

He glared at her angrily, “What?” Bella placed her hand on the shaking wolf and the boy took a deep breath before stepping back and muttering, “Sorry.”

Rosalie waited until Bella was in front of her before she reached for her hand, “What happened?”

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, “She broke a glass in anger.” Bella jerked her free elbow back and the boy grunted when it connected. He rubbed his stomach, “I’m Jacob Black.”

She pulled the bloodied towel away from her mates’ hand, “Let me take you to Carlisle, please?”

Bella eyed her for a moment, red swirling into green into blue. She nodded and pointed behind her. Jacob disappeared and then reappeared with the girl’s sunglasses.

He hugged her mate, “Text me when you’re done and you,” he leveled a glare at her, “take care of her.”

She nodded, slightly miffed that the dog dare tell her what to do with her mate, “I will.”

Bella held her keys out to her and she took them with a smile. She held the door open for her mate and then blurred to the driver’s seat, “Are you mad at me?”

Bella frowned at her through the sunglasses and shook her head.

She frowned, “Then why are you avoiding me Bella?”

The girl stared down at her hands as she drove them towards the hospital. Carlisle was at work and he was the only one she trusted to take care of her mate. She sent him a quick text to warn him before she watched the girl as she parked the car. Bella’s face was drawn, her cheeks deeper than before. The dark circles couldn’t even be hidden by the sunglasses anymore and her skin was even more pale than before.

She blurred to the passenger side door and opened it, holding her hand out for her mate. She put some space between them, she didn’t want her mate to feel crowded but there was a sharp pain in her chest. She wanted to be close to her, to touch her, to be connected in some way.

As they neared the door Bella hesitated, stopping at the door with a strange look on her face.

She frowned at her mate, “What is it Bella?”

The girl took a step backwards and shook her head, holding her bloody hand against her chest. Her body began to shake slightly as she stared at the door.

She closed the distance between them, the need to comfort her mate proving to much for her control. She wrapped her arms around her, and Bella slowly began to relax. After a few moments Bella nodded and moved forward. She held the door for her mate and Carlisle met them in the hallway before leading them to his office.

There was already a tray laid out with the things he would need and the bandages to go with it. Carlisle smiled as he sat down across from the girl, “What happened?”

Rosalie frowned, “I don’t know.”

She honestly hadn’t been in the house at the time and she didn’t want the girl to know that she was standing outside listening to her conversation with Jacob. Carlisle gave her a knowing look but quickly went back to pulling some glass out of her mate’s hands.

She watched Bella’s body stiffen suddenly as footsteps sounded at the far end of the hallway, out of human hearing range. The feet kept moving and passed the door, disappearing around the corner. Bella’s body remained stiff until she placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. Seeing her mate relax under her touch soothed her beast inside and she felt the connection she had been needing fill her heart with happiness.

Twenty minutes later Bella had a few stiches in her hand and Carlisle was just finishing with the bandages, “Keep it covered during showers and the stitches can come out in a week.”

Bella nodded but didn’t look at either one of them.

Carlisle smiled at her, “I need to talk to Rosalie for a moment. We’ll be right outside okay.”

Again, Bella nodded.

She stepped out into the hallway with Carlisle, “What’s wrong?”

“Alice has told me about not seeing Bella’s future. I would prefer to keep her close until we find out why.” He eyed her carefully.

She frowned, “I think she’s drinking blood Carlisle.”

He frowned, “What makes you say that?”

“I could smell it on her breath at the school and I found a cup that looked like it had some red liquid in it.”

She could feel Bella’s sudden panic as Carlisle nodded, “We’ll figure that out later. Right now, let’s see if we can get her to stay the night.”

She nodded and entered the office, finding Bella standing across the room looking uncomfortable. Bella’s head snapped up to look at her.

“Are you ready?” Held her hand out to her mate.

Bella took it instantly with a nod.

She led Bella back out of the hospital and watched the girl’s shoulders begin to relax. Once they were in the car, she couldn’t help but ask, “Why don’t you like hospitals?”

Bella kept her eyes on her hands and didn’t answer.

She felt frustrated over her mate not talking but she knew it was deeper than that. She had seen the scars on the girl’s body, the long scar that ran from ear to ear across her neck. She had briefly wondered if that was why she didn’t talk, if she couldn’t talk but something deep down said it wasn’t. Something had happened to her mate, something that had silenced her beyond whatever damage had been done to her body. She didn’t know how to help the girl. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fix it, no one could, but she wanted to help sooth her.

She pulled into the Swan’s driveway and turned the car off, “May I come in?”

Bella shrugged and slipped out of the car.

She refrained from sighing in frustration as she exited the car and followed the girl into the house. The stale scent of wet dog filled the house and she felt like she wasn’t wanted here. Bella took the stairs quickly and for a moment she hesitated before following her mate up them.

She needed to talk to the girl even if she didn’t want to talk. She paused in the doorway to Bella’s room and frowned at the girl. She was sitting at her desk with her schoolbooks and sunglasses in front of her, but she was on her phone. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the girl trying to type out a text with her bandaged hand.

She could feel the jealousy slowly eating away at her, who was she texting? A moment later she received her answer as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_I’m sorry. – Little Demon_

She frowned as she looked up at her mate, “What for?”

_Everything. These passed two weeks have been hard for me. I shouldn’t have cut myself off from you and I know that now. – Little Demon_

Rosalie crouched beside her, resting her hand on the girl’s thigh, “Then let me in. Tell me what’s going on. I want to help in any way I can.”

Bella stood quickly and began to pace the room.

She stood and moved to sit on the rocking chair near the window as the girl seemed to be arguing with herself in her mind. It was slightly frightening to watch the black eyes quickly shifting colors, before swirling rapidly. Blue sliding to red, morphing to green, disappearing into blackness.

Even her beast felt like it was backing away slowly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. She was beginning to worry when thirty minutes passed, and the Bella was no closer to an answer than before. An hour later and she was ready to put the girl out of her misery as Bella turned her back to her. But as she stood and reached out to her mate her phone buzzed again.

_I’ll talk to you tomorrow. – Little Demon_

She felt her heart shatter as she blurred from the house to lose herself in the forest.

.

.

Jasper frowned as he slipped out of the tree line behind the Swan house. He was deliberately not deciding anything related to Bella so that way Alice could not see what he was currently doing. He knew this could very well be a bad idea, but he was being pulled to the girl. He hadn’t said anything to his family, and he had hidden his thoughts from Edward carefully.

Rosalie’s emotions were driving him crazy. He understood her erratic ups and downs but as an empath with a control issue he was going to lose it one of these days. When the blonde had returned home that evening she was in an even worse mood. Her emotions were switching from anger to frustration to sorrow so fast he felt like his head was spinning.

He jumped to the window on the second floor and quietly lifted the window to slip inside what he assumed was the girl’s bedroom. The sound of footsteps on the stairs met Jasper’s ears and he stayed near the window. The bedroom door opened, and Bella froze, her heart pounding in her chest.

Jasper smiled, “I’m sorry to intrude but I needed to speak with you.”

The girl nodded and quickly closed her door behind her before crossing the room to the edge of her bed.

Jasper sat in the rocking chair next to him, “I know Rosalie should be the one to tell you this, but I’m drawn to you.”

Bella tensed.

He shook his head, “Not in that way. Rosalie and Alice would kill me if it were like that.”

A small twitch pulled at the corner of Bella’s lips.

He smiled as he held out his phone, “I know this is how you communicate for now.”

She blushed slightly and he was hit with the most mouth-watering scent he ever smelled. He swallowed the venom that pooled in his mouth as the overwhelming urge to protect the girl flowed through him. She handed his phone back and he smiled as he sent a text to her phone.

“Now you can talk.”

_Why are you here? – Little Demon_

He smiled at the nickname that Rosalie had given her weeks ago, “I wanted to make sure you were alright. Rosalie came home an hour ago more than a little out of it. How do you know about the wolves?”

Bella frowned as she glanced down at her phone, _Sam is the alpha of the pack. Jacob and I grew up together, but Sam gives the orders. Do you have a gift? – Little Demon_

Jasper eyed her curiously, not feeling anything from her. He sent a calming wave out towards the girl and it acted as if it hit a brick wall, sliding around her body but not reaching her. He frowned as the calm hit him powerfully and his body relaxed, making him lean back in the rocking chair.

“I can manipulate emotions, like rile up a crowd or calm them. You however, I can’t feel you.” He frowned, “Edward can’t hear your thoughts either but all of us are drawn to you. We just don’t know why.”

She shrugged, her body tensing.

Jasper frowned at her until he heard footsteps on the stairs. He blurred to her closet and watched her through the crack of the door. Her bedroom door opened and a man in a police uniform entered, his hair just as dark as Bella’s, “I’m heading to bed kiddo.”

She nodded up at him.

He kissed her forehead before closing the door behind him and walking to his room down the hall.

Jasper blurred to the rocking chair and frowned at her, “I figured you would talk to your dad.”

She frowned at the floor before she looked up at him questioningly.

He chuckled, “I’m not Rosalie. I can’t tell what you’re saying with just a look.”

Her lips twitched but she typed out her question, _Everyone around here knows what happened to me. Do any of you know? - Little Demon_

He frowned at her and she pulled her shirt down slightly, revealing the long scar that ran from one side of her throat to the other. A growl rolled from him angrily and her eyes widened. He stood and stared out the window as he reigned in his anger.

“What happened?” He turned back to her.

She frowned down at the floor for a moment before she shook her head at him. She crossed the room to her closet and pulled out a change of clothes. She left the room and crossed to the bathroom as he took a seat in the rocking chair, his mind swirling with ideas.

When she returned from the shower, he smiled at her, “It’s nice being with you. I can feel my own feelings instead of what everyone else feels. It’s relaxing.”

Her lips twitched at the corners before she pulled back her covers and climbed into bed. She pointed at the light and he blurred to it before sitting on the bed beside her. “I can leave if you like.”

She shook her head and took a hold of his hand. The warmth spread into his body quickly and a peace filled him, as if nothing could touch him as long as he was near her. He smiled as she pulled him onto the bed next to her. He closed his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, the same warm happy feeling consuming him as they both drifted off to sleep.

.

Jasper jerked awake as Bella began to make noise in her sleep. She had a layer of sweat on her body and he could tell it was a nightmare. He grabbed her arms and shook her gently, but her soft screams became stronger. She was fighting for her life and he shook her harder.

“Bella wake up. It’s just a dream. Bella.”

She jerked awake and he stared at her swirling blue and yellow eyes. They were wild and fear filled as her chest heaved with every gasp of breath she took. He pulled her into his arms tightly and she clutched at his shirt as she cried. He refused to let her go, knowing they would be missing school and Alice would worry. He couldn’t leave his new sister, the youngest of them.

He wanted to take away her pain, to calm her but he couldn’t get through her wall. “Bella let me help you.”

She looked up at him with tear streaks down her face, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She nodded and then closed her eyes. He gasped as so much guilt, fear and pain surged into his body. In all the centuries he had been around he had never felt anything like it. His heart twisted and clenched in pain as if something were trying to kill him. He tried to push passed it and bring calm to the surface, but it was buried deep inside.

He struggled to focus. Even when he had to kill the newborns for Maria, he had never felt this level of pain and fear topped with just as much guilt. For a human to suffer this much, it would be a mercy to kill her. His beast roared inside his chest to protect the girl. To show her that she shouldn’t be feeling all of this, to calm her even if it was only for a little while. He forced the calm to the surface and shoved it away from him, encasing the room completely in a euphoria of happiness and relaxation. He felt himself slump back on the bed with the girl in his arms, still clinging to him but quickly relaxing.

.

.

Alice paced back and forth in her bedroom as visions swirled through her mind. Jasper wasn’t making a decision clearly and she was beginning to panic since his future wasn’t clear. On top of all that Bella’s future was somehow caught up with his and she was anxious about it. Had he slipped and killed her? Was he thinking about it?

How was she able to see Bella again suddenly? None of it made any sense.

“Alice, you’re going to put a hole in the floor if you keep this up.” Edward frowned at her from the doorway.

She shook her head at him as she blurred from the room, “I can’t see it. Why isn’t he making a decision and why is she involved in it?”

“Who’s involved with what?” Rosalie asked from the front door.

She frowned at her sister but glanced back at Edward asking for help in her thoughts. How could she explain that Jasper may have killed Bella or is at least thinking about it?

Edward sighed, “Jasper’s future is not set, and it seems Bella’s is tied up in it somehow. She can’t really see either one of them.”

Rosalie growled, “If he did something to her Alice…”

She shook her head quickly, “I don’t know. I can’t see them.” She frowned down at the floor as more swirling visions of Jasper and Bella appeared in her mind before disappearing just as quickly.

Rosalie shook her head, “Let’s go to school and find out.”

Alice rode with Rosalie and they stood waiting for the two to arrive. When they didn’t, they both became even more anxious. They passed the day hoping that the two would randomly appear, but it didn’t happen. To top it all off neither one of them were answering their phones either.

Alice knew Jasper wouldn’t hurt Bella on purpose but that didn’t mean he couldn’t slip. She trusted her mate, her husband but she also knew how tempting Bella’s blood would be to him.

.

.

Jasper jerked awake at the sound of a growl. A pair of hot hands gripped his shirt and yanked him off the bed causing Bella to rise with a gasp. Two boys stood in the small room holding an angry Jasper against the wall, “What are you doing here leech?”

Bella jumped out of bed and slipped her shorter, thinner body between the boys and Jasper. She smacked the younger boy’s arm and they backed away, letting go of him. Her pitch-black eyes baring down on them in anger.

“Bella how could you let him in here? When Sam told us what he saw…”

She shook her head and glared at him.

He shook his head, “No. Charlie is still at work, but he’ll be home in ten minutes.”

She pointed to her bedroom door.

“So, the bloodsucker gets to stay and you’re kicking us out?” The older guy snapped angrily.

She glared even harder at them and even Jasper felt a slight fear from the blackness of her eyes. The shifters snarled but left the room, sitting down in the living room. She turned back to him and placed her hand on his face.

He grinned at her, “That was dangerous Bella.”

She shrugged and turned to her phone. Her eyes widened. She slid her sunglasses on and grabbed his hand dragging him downstairs. She paused in the kitchen and wrote a note to Charlie before glaring at the wolves on the sofa. She pointed to the front door and they growled as they hung their heads but left quickly. She slipped into her car as the younger boy frowned at her.

“Bella you can’t be serious. Do you know what Sam will do if he catches you over there again?”

Jasper growled angrily, “He won’t touch her again. We will kill him before he lays another finger on her.”

The older boy shook angrily, “Don’t push us leech.”

Jasper grinned, “Or what? You’ll break the treaty?”

He slid into the car and Bella peeled out of the driveway. He knew his family drove fast, but Bella was human, yet she sped down the road with a death grip on the steering wheel. He frowned at her as they passed the school in the growing darkness.

“What’s the hurry?”

She held up her phone and pointed to his pocket. He pulled his phone out and frowned, “They’re going to kill us.”

She nodded at him and faced the road again. A few minutes later they pulled into the Cullen drive and she turned the car off. They glanced at each other and he sighed, “Should I be afraid to face something?”

She typed off a quick text to him, _When facing your wife, whether immortal or not, be very afraid. – Little Demon_

He laughed as he blurred to her door to open it, “Very true.”

They walked slowly up the porch steps like they were being marched to the firing line. He smiled at the imagery and glanced at the human next to him. She had a slight frown, but her eyes were once again hidden. He opened the door for her, and they entered the silent house together.

He frowned as he took a breath, “No one’s here.”

Her shoulders relaxed slightly, and she sat on the arm of the sofa, letting out a breath she had been holding. He chuckled as she fell backwards, reminding him of Rosalie not too long ago. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Alice asking why no one was home.

He sat beside Bella and looked down at her, “I smell blood.”

She frowned, a slight blush appearing on her face. She shook her head at him, and he frowned, “I won’t hurt you Bella but if you prefer you can have Carlisle look at it when they get back.”

She nodded but didn’t look up at him.

He checked his phone but there was no response. A few minutes later the sound of his family’s feet met his ears.

He watched Bella tense visibly. Somehow, she always knew when someone was coming, and it intrigued him. Not only did she block his gift and Edward’s, but she always knew when someone was nearby. It made him wonder what she would be able to do when she became a vampire, which made him freeze as he stared at her.

He wanted her to become a vampire. He wanted her to be around forever. She was the first person other than Alice that he had gotten close to. Yes, he was close to his siblings and even his adopted vampire parents, but Bella was different. He had felt something with Bella, something that only he could understand. They all had their horror stories of how they turned but his was different and he knew Bella was different too.

The front door burst open and Alice launched into his arms, placing kisses on his face. Rosalie entered next and frowned as Bella leaned up on her elbows, her one leg still hanging over the sofa. She fell back on the sofa and pulled her phone out as Jasper carried Alice upstairs to their room.

.

_I can explain, kind of. – Little Demon_

Rosalie shook her head at her, angry and hurt. She held her phone up and crushed it in her hand before blurring upstairs to shower. She was in pain. Her mate smelled like Jasper and not her. Her mate had been with Jasper this entire time instead of being with her. She knew something had happened between them and it was killing her inside, not knowing and not being a part of it.

She stood on her balcony looking out at the moon as her bedroom door opened and closed. She refused to turn around even though her beast cried out for their mate.

“Rosalie.”

The voice was unknown yet sounded so fucking sexy she was hard again. She cursed her damn vampire hormones since she had just gotten it under control after her shower.

She spun around expecting someone else to be there but there was only one person in her room. Only one person staring at her behind sunglasses. She felt her heart sink because she knew Bella didn’t talk and right now that was all she wanted. Bella reached up and pulled her sunglasses off, tossing them on the desk beside the balcony doors in the bedroom. She walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing.

“I’m sorry for not answering the phone.”

That same low husky voice sent a shiver down her spine as she stared at her mate. It was rough in a not used in a long-time kind of way. Her mate had spoken to her. She couldn’t process it, so she continued to stare at her mate with her mouth open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long for this one.


	4. Shock

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella frowned before turning to face her, blue swirling with red in those eyes that Rosalie could swear looked right into her soul.

“I didn’t hear it go off. I promise nothing happened between Jasper and I.”

She crushed her mouth to Bella’s without thinking. She gripped the girl’s hips tightly and backed her against the balcony railing. She felt Bella’s warm tongue slid across her bottom lip to request entrance and she granted it without question. Their tongues swirled and stroked before fighting for dominance. Neither won, neither wanted to as they pressed their bodies tighter together. Bella’s arms slid around her neck and Rosalie moaned into the girl’s mouth. She lifted her up easily and sat her on the railing, keeping her arms protectively around her waist. She pressed harder between Bella’s legs and she felt the girl’s ankles lock behind her back. She felt the rush of excitement in her body. Her mate was kissing her, and it was the best feeling in the world.

She jerked Bella against her, making sure the girl could feel her hardness. The girl pulled back with a moan and Rosalie picked her up, carrying her to the bed slowly. Their eyes held and she watched the red swirling with green as she laid her on the bed. They took their time exploring as they stripped each other of their clothing. Their hands roaming the bare flesh that was revealed with each discarded garment. The need and hunger only building stronger as they kissed and teased.

Bella’s warm lips felt wonderful on her skin as the girl cupped her breasts before sliding her tongue over the erect nipple. She gasped and arched her back, pressing the nub further into her mates’ mouth with a moan. A tingling fire burst through her body at the contact and Bella’s heart pounded faster in her chest. She felt her instincts reaching out to her mate, needing to claim her.

Before she could stop herself, she was on top of Bella, firmly between the girl’s legs. She rocked into her mate and Bella moaned, causing her to lose even more control. She gripped the sheets, her nails digging into the fabric.

Bella shivered slightly as she pushed gently on Rosalie’s shoulder. Her beast obeyed at once and she rolled to her back, pulling Bella on top of her. Bella rocked her hips firmly across Rosalie’s hard need and the blonde moaned in pleasure feeling Bella’s slick heat on herself. Her mind was clouded with Bella’s arousal and she lost where the girl was.

Suddenly a warm mouth closed over her hardness and she slammed her hands down to the mattress, clutching handfuls of the sheets in her hands. She could hear the rip as Bella’s tongue circled around her tip teasingly. Bella’s tongue was extraordinarily strong as she circled down her pulsing shaft before her mouth took her in. Rosalie moaned as she gripped the headboard above her head, so she wouldn’t grab Bella’s head to force her to take all of her in her soft warm mouth.

She moaned Bella’s name as her mate sucked on her while twirling her tongue wildly. She couldn’t stop her hips from moving up and down, as Bella moved in rhythm with her. Her mind was filled with nothing but her mate as her pleasure hovered on the edge. She could not live without this girl any more than she could think about turning the girl away because she was human.

She heard the snap of the headboard as Bella wrapped her fingers around her and stroked her as she moved her mouth and tongue. Rosalie exploded into her mate’s mouth as she nearly screamed Bella’s name. She pumped every bit into her mate’s mouth and watched in excitement as Bella swallowed every drop, which made her harden instantly again.

She pulled the girl up to her mouth for a deep passionate kiss before flipping them over, she growled as she lowered to the girl’s ear, “Mine.”

Bella cupped her face and nodded as her eyes swirled into the bright emerald green, her voice rough and low, “Only yours.”

She moaned as she entered her mate slowly, feeling the girl’s soft warm muscles clenching around her. She was wet which made the entrance easier and it only made her desire increase, her mate was so wet for her. She paused as she watched Bella’s face for any sign of pain. Instead, Bella leaned up to kiss her deeply. She began to move as she kissed her mate, pouring as much love and tenderness into it as she could.

Bella moaned as Rosalie picked up speed happily as she felt her mate’s legs rise and her thighs gripped her hips. Every thrust was long and calculated, wanting to pleasure her mate as much as herself. Bella’s face was flushed, a slight sheen of sweat coating the girl’s body. The orgasm was quickly approaching as she thrust faster in and out of her mate.

She felt Bella’s legs wrap around her waist and it caused her to slip fully into the girl. They both moaned in pleasure and Rosalie couldn’t stop herself from continuing in the same fast smooth motion. She could feel Bella’s bare breasts pressed against hers, their hardened sensitive nipples rubbing together. Her hot skin, burning against her cold flesh, felt amazing. She lowered her head to kiss Bella’s neck, biting the soft skin there, careful not to break the skin.

She sucked the warm skin into her mouth, tasting the saltiness of her mate’s sweat. The girl’s pulse pumped harder under her mouth, a tease in itself. She wasn’t sure if the girl would be happy about the hickey she was currently leaving, but at the present time she didn’t care. It was the only way she could mark her without biting her.

She pulled back as her own orgasm began to overcome her thoughts and she kissed Bella’s mouth, covering the moan of pleasure as they were both hit with wave after wave of pleasure. She filled her mate as she continued to move her hips, making them both ride it to another just as powerful orgasm.

.

.

Rosalie rolled over the following morning, throwing her arm out to wrap around her mate. She was met with empty sheets and she sat up quickly. The room was empty, and the house was quiet except for Emmett and Edward’s video game downstairs. The sun was shining through her open balcony as she stood and frowned, why didn’t she hear Bella leave?

She could smell breakfast cooking downstairs and she hoped that her mate was down there and hadn’t left the house completely. She threw the sheets off her body just as her bathroom door opened and Bella smirked at her, her hair dripping wet from the obvious shower she had been in. She felt the panic in her chest disappear as she smiled at her mate.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed next time.”

Bella glanced down her eyes shifting to an odd silvery color as the blush colored her cheeks.

“Come here.” She swung her legs over the edge of the bed as her mate walked to her. She took in the black sweats and the loose t-shirt the girl was wearing before she pulled the girl between her legs, “You scare the hell out of me when you aren’t here when I wake up.”

Bella’s blue eyes snapped up to meet hers before they shifted to deep green.

She smiled, “I want to hear you.”

The girl frowned, her brows furrowing deeply, “It hurts to speak.” Her low husky voice sounded strained.

She heard Alice’s voice from downstairs, “You have a new phone waiting for you.”

“Let me get dressed and I’ll head downstairs to get my new phone. Are you hungry?”

Bella’s eyes flashed yellow before the girl quickly turned away from her.

She frowned as she stood, “Bella, what’s wrong?”

She watched as the girl typed out a text quickly on her phone while handing her a pair of jeans. She slipped them on and pulled on a t-shirt from her dresser before moving towards her mate. Alice burst through the door with a wide-eyed look on her face.

Rosalie growled as her mate spun, startled by the noise. She blurred to the girl and glared at Alice, “What the hell Alice?”

“Bella, we need to talk.” Alice said with a rush of worry.

Bella shook her head and glanced up at her.

She frowned as she saw the questioning shimmer of orange slipping into the silver, “Alice we’ll be down in a minute.” When Alice didn’t move she narrowed her eyes on the pixie, “Alice, get out.” The girl disappeared in a blur, closing the door behind her.

She pulled her mate back to the bed and sat on the edge, “Talk to me.”

Bella took a deep breath and shook her head. She pulled her phone out and sent out another text. Alice appeared in the room long enough to hand her a new phone and then disappeared again. She frowned as she looked down at the new message.

_Do you want kids? – Little Demon_

She frowned as she stared at the words, looking up at her mate a few minutes later, “I did when I was human, but it wasn’t possible for me in this…” She motioned to her body, “Condition. Now I can’t. Why?”

Esme’s voice called up the stairs, “Girls you’ll be late for school if you don’t hurry.”

Bella frowned before brushing her lips across her cheek and leaving the room.

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand, _If you could have them, would you want them? – Little Demon_

She frowned as she made her way down the stairs, it was an automatic answer, _Yes. But it doesn’t matter for me anymore. Why are you bringing this up? – R_

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced at Esme, a sliver of worry working its way through her heart, “Where’s Bella and Alice?”

Esme smiled widely, “They left already. Alice said they would meet you at school but you better hurry or you’ll be late dear.”

She blurred to her car as her phone vibrated in her hand, _I was worried you wouldn’t want me or the child that you helped create. It’s why I’ve been avoiding you. I wasn’t sure how you’d react. – Little Demon_

Her entire body froze as her mind short circuited. She stared at the words on the screen and if she didn’t know any better, she would say that her heart was trying to beat out of her chest. She nearly ripped the door off her BMW before she sped towards the school. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, her pale skin pulling back over the bone.

If her mate was… She couldn’t even think the word. It was too good to be true. She had to call Carlisle, find out if it was even possible. It couldn’t be, surely there would have been a case over the years and Carlisle would have heard about it. However, the smell of blood on her mate’s lips, the blood in the Styrofoam cup. It all made more and more sense.

But then where was she getting her blood from?

She parked in her usual spot next to Edward’s Volvo and blurred out of the car, “Where’s Bella?”

She couldn’t hide the panic in her voice. What if whatever this was could kill her mate? She couldn’t live without the girl, not for one second could she walk this existence without her mate. her body began to shake violently. She needed her mate in her arms. She needed her mate to be by her side until this was all figured out.

Edward’s eyes widened and she could see his brain stop working. Alice grinned at her from ear to ear as she bounced where she stood. Emmett frowned at the three of them, “What’s going on?”

Edward’s mouth opened but no sound came out.

She shook her head, “Where is my mate Alice?” She snapped, unable to control her emotions.

Alice suddenly stopped moving and her eyes glazed over. A small gasp escaped her lips, “Her future disappeared. She went home to change and now…”

She was already in the tree line when Alice trailed off. She pushed her legs as hard and fast as they would go towards the Swan house. She dialed the girl’s number as she neared the back of the house and the call connected.

A male voice came on the line, “Don’t worry she’s safe but she’s on the Rez.”

There was a loud smack in the background and laughter. She growled angrily, “Bring her to the line now or I will come down there and get her myself.”

“I don’t think you will but here’s to finding out.” The call disconnected.

She bolted for the treaty line. There was no way in hell she was going to let her mate be surrounded by volatile wolves especially if she was…

She still couldn’t even think the word. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but Bella had seemed so adamant that she knew she was. Her instincts alerted her to the fact that she had followers and she growled angrily, warning them to back off.

“Rosalie stop. You can’t cross the line. You’ll break the treaty.” Edward snarled beside her.

He was the fastest of them all, but she could outmatch him in a fight. She pushed her legs harder as he dove for her. Her instincts took control of her body. The need to get to her mate uncontrollable as she used the boy’s own momentum to send him flying over her head. She focused on the path ahead of her as the wolves’ scent grew stronger.

She felt Emmett’s large hand grip her upper arm. She gripped his wrist and jerked the arm away from his body before sending it hurling at the large vampire, knocking him backwards. She heard the shout once she crossed the line, but her focus was on finding her mate.

She followed the thick scent of the wolves through the trees until a soft hint of her mate filled the air. She followed it to an open yard, where a small house sat back from the road and a barn stood behind it. She appeared in the middle of the yard as a group of shifters appeared from the house. The largest man crossed his arms over his chest as the others flanked him on both sides.

She growled low and deep as she scanned the area, hearing the shuffling of feet behind the pack. Her eyes landed on her mate as the girl shoved one of the boys to the side and slapped the man in the lead on his shoulder. She smirked at the sight of her short mate standing up to the large muscular shifter. Then her panic flared at the realization that her short mate was standing right next to the large emotion driven shifter.

“Bella.” She called to her mate.

The girl shook her head at the large man and the mans shoulders slumped. She frowned as she watched her mate somehow communicating with the man. The man’s head shook before he nodded and motioned to the group behind him. The group of boys disappeared back into the house as her mate ran towards her, a smile on her face.

She wrapped her arms around the girl tightly before pulling her up into a deep kiss. She felt her mate’s legs wrap around her waist tightly and the world slipped away. The only thing that mattered to her was safe in her arms again. When the girl pulled back, she nuzzled her mate’s neck, breathing in the girl’s earthy and light grease scent.

She felt the girl’s hips rock against her as she kissed the pulse point under her lips and chuckled, “How do you feel about the outdoors?”

Bella snorted as she jerked back, a smirk dancing on the girl’s face. She growled lowly as the man grew nearer and Bella shook her head at her. Bella dropped her legs and she reluctantly let go of her mate but gripped her hand instead.

“I’m Sam Uley, the alpha.” The man said and held his hand out to her.

She eyed it for a moment before she felt her mate squeeze her hand, silently asking her to accept it. She shook his hand, “Rosalie Hale.”

He nodded, “We have a lot to talk about. Charlie is on his way to help clear some things up, but Bella was adamant that you know everything.”

She frowned, “Why aren’t you killing me?”

Bella spun to face her with a look of pure horror on her face.

“I broke the treaty Bella.” She said softly pulling her mate into her arms again.

Sam chuckled, “No actually you didn’t.”

Her eyes snapped up at him in shock.

“We’ll talk about all of it as soon as Charlie get’s here but in short you are allowed to accompany Bella to the Rez.” The man smirked at her mate, “Of course you have to survive Charlie first.”

Bella’s face turned to a glare and Sam shook his head, “Hey next time use protection Bells.”

The girl’s jaw dropped before she darted after the running man. She watched in shock as her mate’s rough voice whispered, “Levitate.”

The man’s feet left the ground and his arms flailed wildly. Her mate shot into the air with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Sam as she became eye level with the floating man. Sam growled at the girl, “Don’t even think about it Bella.”

Her mate’s grin was unmistakably mischievous as the girl pointed towards the large puddle near the barn. Sam’s grunt turned to a scream as he fell face first into the water. Bella landed back on her feet and she began to laugh. The boys ran from the house laughing and Jacob wrapped an arm around her mate’s shoulders.

“Paul you owe me twenty bucks.”

Paul snorted, “It was worth it.”

Sam pushed himself to his feet as the water dripped from his body, “Payback Bells. You just wait.”

She shook her head and called out to her mate, “Bella!”

The girl hurried to her as she pulled out her phone, _We have a bond, and I can communicate with you if you want but I would be able to hear some of your thoughts if they are directed at me. -Little Demon_

She reached up to pull her mate’s sunglasses off and saw the bright blue swirl into the girl’s eyes, “If it’s a connection with you I want it all.”

The girl typed on her phone, _Since you are my mate I don’t know if I would be able to close the connection fully once it’s open. Think about it. It doesn’t have to be right now. -Little Demon_

She watched a magenta color swirl into her mate’s eyes and her heart soared. She gripped the girl’s chin and stared into the suddenly green eyes, the girl’s arousal filling her senses, “I want everything, right now.”

Bella nodded seriously before the girl kissed her. She watched her mate take a step back and smirk at her as she felt a small throb in the back of her mind.

The low husky voice filled her mind softly, _At first it might hurt or seem loud. We’ll have to adjust it depending. The wolves like a softer tone but they are used to the mind link through their pack._

She grinned at her mate, _I love your voice._

Bella chuckled quietly, _I love everything about you love. I am working on being able to use my voice but it’s going to take time. My vocal cords were nearly severed during my attack last year and I haven’t been able to heal properly since._

 _Will you tell me what happened?_ She asked as she watched the black take over the girl’s eyes.

Bella nodded, _When I have my voice back, yes. I don’t want to overload you with the memory of it._

Another small throb pushed at the back of her mind before Sam’s voice filled her thoughts, _Would you two get in here. The food and Charlie have arrived and we’re starving._

Bella chuckled as she took her hand, _Don’t worry love, the pack can only hear what we want them to hear. You and I are mates so it’s different. Let’s eat and then we’ll explain everything._

She nodded and followed her young mate towards the small house, unsure of how all the shifters fit in it.


End file.
